


Once upon a dream

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #EatTheRare, Anal Sex, Bodyguard, Char's leather pants, Daddy Kink, Draco's long hair, Falling In Love, Guitars, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Making Out, Obsession, Protective Draco, Royal Roleplay, Shower Sex, Singing, Stalking, modernau, popstarAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: A young pop star - Prince Charmont - is being stalked by a dangerous, threatening fan, and is compelled to hire a personal bodyguard, a well respected man named Draco. As they get to know each other, sparks fly, and the hunt is on for Char's stalker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young pop star - Prince Charmont - is being stalked by a dangerous, threatening fan, and is compelled to hire a personal bodyguard, a well respected man named Draco. As they get to know each other, sparks fly, and the hunt is on for Char's stalker.

Prince Char, as he was known, was popular first in Europe and now, the states. He was on a world tour for the next few months, and while it was hard work, he enjoyed it. Despite his fame as one of the hottest young pop stars, he was still pretty down to earth. Sure, he was a bit conceited, but really, he just wanted someone to see him, the real him, and not his looks or voice.

Today he was off, sifting through some fan mail, when he came upon something rather disturbing. The British boy rubbed his chin, knitting his brows together.

“Another one from my mystery stalker,” Char joked, but inwardly he was quite concerned. He'd received countless letters, threats even. This stalker had broken into his estate, masturbated on his bed; this was just a few days earlier, before he’d left to begin the tour.

“Sir, we need better security,” Char’s assistant said, his manager agreeing.

“What? Some big muscle bound oaf following my every move and holding my hand in the loo?” Char scoffed, opposed to the idea. The eighteen-year-old sighed, curls blowing off his brow as he did.

“It wouldn't hurt to at least interview one or two, Char,” his manager insisted, sitting across from him in the tour bus. “We have someone in mind. He lives in this town, and has protected a lot of people. Good reputation.”

“You won't let this go, will you?” Char huffed, tipping his chin up defiantly. He waved his hand, regally and haphazardly in the air. “Fine, go on then, I'll meet him, but if he so much as breathes wrong, he's out.”

“Good, I was hoping you'd say that. He's waiting outside now.”

Char looked at him incredulously; of course they'd already arranged it, but inwardly, he felt a bit relieved at the notion. “Send him in then.”

Tall and muscular, bearded, with long silvery hair braided down his back to keep it out of his face, the man walked in. He wore jeans and a loose fitting muscle shirt - the kind mostly open at the sides - that revealed tattoos up his corded biceps. He looked around as the door opened and when his eyes landed on the pop star, he looked from the assistant to Char and back again.

“Hello. I’m Draco,” he started, not sure who’s hand to shake.

Char looked at Draco and smirked, his lips curling into a sly smile as he removed his feet from the table they were propped up on. “I'm Char,” he said, doing a little hand twirl and a bow. The pop star nodded for his assistant to scram, and he did, as Char held out his hand. “And you're the one who wants to watch over me. Please, by all means, have a seat, and I'll tell you what you're getting yourself into.”

Draco kept his expression neutral and professional while he shook the kid’s hand. He smiled, though it was fairly reserved. “You look familiar. I've seen you on magazine covers. Singer, aren't you?” he asked as he took a seat.

“I’m surprised. Someone who isn't an avid fan,” Char chuckled, smoothing down his tight black t-shirt over his skinny jeans. “I'm Prince Char, heartthrob and number-one pop star on the Billboard charts...since you've not heard. And you? Why do you want to work for me?”

“Modest, too, right?” Draco quipped with quiet amusement. “I need the work, and I come with good references. If someone like you is looking for discreet protection, I'm certainly your best choice.” His eyes skated down the young man curiously as they spoke. “Has something happened? Something has, hasn't it, and you're being advised to get a bodyguard? Nothing would befall you on my watch, you can be sure,” he finished.

Char grinned at that, crossing one lithe leg over the other as he rubbed his smooth chin and took a minute to drink Draco in. He was attractive, obviously, that wasn't the point, but the humor and ballsy attitude was good. At the question, he took on a more serious look and nodded. “Yes, there is this fan...he or she, they've had a good go at me, really. Broke into my estate, did something quite cheeky there and have been, as of late, threatening me,” he explained, worry in his eyes despite the carefree tone. “Seems like you might be the man for the job then. You're hired, but on a trial basis.”

An expression that was difficult to categorize crossed the man’s sharp features, but the thoughts behind it were complicated. A hot young pop star being hounded by a stalker- no doubt simply an unhinged, obsessed teenage girl. It would be an easy enough job, not much risk except the annoyance of glowering at a legion of screaming, rabid, pre-pubescent women. And he had to admit, the boy was eye candy for damn sure, if not more than a little cocky. A mysterious smile curled the ends of his lips. “A trial basis then. Sounds...fair,” he replied, his tone lighter.

“So I guess we should get to know each other? I'm sure you'll want to know all about me, my routines, when I go to make toilet...that sort of thing, I ‘spose?” Char asked, the words curled and accented before standing up to stretch, his shirt rising a bit when he did. Draco had a way about him, like he was walled up tight. It made the little prince curious what was behind that mysterious smile and those bricks. “Oh did I mention this stalker wanked off on my bedding? Disgusting really. Anyways, so go on then, ask away while we go for a stroll.”

Draco’s mouth opened slightly in shock at his words. “It's a male fan, then. I see,” he replied, hands in his pockets as they began to walk. “Well, yes, I guess we will work together closely if I am to travel with you. So, how often do you...make toilet,” he asked with a dry chuckle, warm amber eyes crinkling up.

Char canted his head over at Draco, meeting his eyes with his own piercing blues and laughed, roughly at that last bit. “A male yes, and hm, you know, now that I walked myself into that one, I don't rightly know,” he said, licking his cherry lips as he kicked a rock out in front of him. About that time a screaming woman, girl rather, ran up, wanting to touch him or anything--just be near him.

“Prince Char!!!”

Draco came up quickly behind the young woman, snagging her around the waist and pulling her back effortlessly. He managed to restrain and move her away from Char without violence and without hurting her at all. “Miss, we are going to need you to stay back,” he managed.

Char was impressed, to say the least and walked over. “Come see me perform, Miss, I'll be doing autographs then,” he said, and gave her a dazzling smile. She nodded, still swooning.

“I will Char, I will!!” she cried out, and then when she was released, she padded off.

“Thank you,” Char said, smoothing down his shirt. He looked over at his bodyguard, licking his lips contemplatively. “Impressive work, Draco.”

Draco looked down modestly, sliding his hands back into his pockets and then looking back over Char appraisingly. “Thank you. I can see how it must be exhausting to have young girls hurling themselves at you night and day. Couldn’t help but notice, she called you Prince Char. Is there something behind that?”

“I’m said to have royal blood,” Char answered, and twirled one of his curls as he leaned against the wall, casting his eyes up to the sky before looking back at Draco. “So I thought it would make for a good fit. I'm all of their Prince Charmings. Each one dreams of me at night, and hopes I'll come save them, I ‘spose.”

“Interesting. I can easily see how that might be the case,” he said with a slight smile. The ego on this lad...though it wasn’t entirely without warrant. He was absolutely stunning. It was obvious why anyone of any persuasion might fall head over heels for him.

“Can you?” Char asked, a tinge of coy flirtation in his tone as pushed off the wall and walked near Draco, really taking him in. “We’ll have to see if you hold the same opinion after spending more time with me, won't we?” He grinned and then walked ahead, his ass flexing under his jeans as his hips swayed. “I'd like to go shopping, I think. I need a pair of leather pants for the show.”

Draco’s eyes strayed down to the tight swell of his ass and he licked his lips. This job might prove to be more fun than he’d anticipated. “So I suppose for my first task, I will escort you to the mall? I’ll call them and arrange an after-hours trip. It will eliminate the potential for running into over-eager fans. When would you like to go?” the long-haired man asked. He followed Char without really realizing it, entranced with him and close behind.

“Tonight,” Char answered, and turned to look over his shoulder. Maybe this would be alright, it wasn't so bad having such a sexy man following him around and importantly, he felt safe already. The pop star grinned, and stopped walking, turning around completely. “Were you just looking at my bum? You can, you know. It's a rather nice one, I'm told,” he said, cheekily and then resumed walking.

Draco didn't often blush, but he did when the young man pointed it out. “I’m glad to have your permission, my lord, though I assure you my attention will be solely on your safety when we're out,” he said warmly. The light caught the highlights in his shaggy curls, and made his hair look so soft and alluring. He shook his head, laughing at himself. Wouldn't do to act like the teenage girls he was shielding from his new employer.

“You're welcome, my loyal subject,” Char said, tipping his nose up regally to add to the theatrics. He stopped when they reached the tour bus again, leaning against it and looking at Draco. He was seriously becoming more and more attractive as the young man allowed himself to look. Those muscles, his hair...he needed to stop. Or did he? Where would the fun in that be? “Good. Though the question is, what will you do with this newfound permission. I imagine we’ll have to see then, won't we?”

Draco was aware he was decent looking; he’d caught the odd woman and now and then man looking his way, though he didn’t entirely get why. He was strong and sure he was brave, but he didn’t fancy himself anything much beyond that. Now, though, he surmised young Char enjoyed attention, clearly, and was likely flirting for exactly that. He knew he could stay well on his game and still have a little fun flirting back. No harm in that, right? He walked up, pausing at the foot of the steps when the young man did. “Perhaps we will,” he said enigmatically with an arch of his pale brow. “So, do you need to change or anything before we go, young sir?” he asked, thinking it might be good to get into the habit of taking an overnight bag and keeping it in the trunk for the future. With a pop star, hard to say where he would end up.

Char felt a shiver then, something he hid well enough but it made an impression and he knew he needed to get his mind out of the gutter. For now at least, or he'd try. “Do I need to change?” he asked and then did a little turn. “Not sexy enough for you, Draco?” he winked. Okay, clearly he couldn't help himself.

Draco indulgently allowed his gaze to roam over Char’s form as he turned. Attempting to deflect with a little humor, he looked around playfully in mock horror. “Char, watch it. That young girl might be lurking about. We can’t be too careful, and you’re just so...dreamy…” he chuckled roughly at the end, smirking.

The boy laughed heartily at that and then pressed his hand against Draco’s very solid chest in a playful attempt to push him away. “Well damn, you're like a bloody statue aren't you, no moving you out of the way,” he said, distracted and a bit flushed. “I fear for that girl if she is about,” he joked, and then moved his hand with a flutter of his lashes.

The older man looked down at the long, slender fingers on his chest, the blush in his cheek and the way he flirted so shamelessly. He trapped Char’s hand where it was, in the center of his chest, gripping his wrist tightly for a moment before releasing it. “I fear for her too,” he responded, licking his lips seductively, far too close to the young man as they lingered on the stairs to his trailer.

Char swallowed, and then inhaled a sharp breath, starting to become hard, aroused. He was a sexual boy really, when it came to someone he really was attracted to. “Do you?” he asked, coyly, not entirely invested in the conversation but more in the heat he felt. He was happy they were alone though, his manager and assistant out and about now. “Hot out here, really. Maybe we should get inside.”

Draco stepped even closer and nodded. “Good idea. I’ll come in with you so you can do whatever it is...you need to do before we, shop…” he answered. He was tempted, very tempted to do something that might get him fired, though the kid really seemed to be fishing for something.

“Right,” Char said, and quickly went up the stairs, into the bus. Maybe he needed to wank off, he didn't know, but he was really attracted to Draco. He knew it wasn't professional really, but he felt he could do what he wanted. It wasn't unheard of. Nonetheless, he decided to cool it for now. “I'll go, freshen up a bit. Help yourself to anything you might want…”

“I’ll just check first, make sure it’s safe, one moment.” Draco looked around the small trailer, and, satisfied it was safe and no one was lurking about to attack Char, he came back out. “All clear,” he said with a nod. He leaned down and opened a small mini fridge, retrieved a bottle of water and sat down on a royal blue love seat.

Char smiled and then looked over at Draco a second before walking back into his room. He came out a few minutes later, hair tamed a bit and a button up navy blue shirt on, which he rolled up to the elbows. Same skinny jeans. “So we’ve a few hours to kill before it closes. I'm going to work on my new song. I hope you like pop.”

Draco stared at the way the skin tight jeans cupped and lifted his ass cheeks, but quickly looked away, taking another swig of his water. “Not a fan of pop exactly, but I’m a musician myself. I’m afraid I’m not very familiar with your music yet, Prince Char,” he said, legs spread wide on the couch as he leaned back more comfortable.

Walking over to the couch, Char plopped down next to Draco, one leg tucked under the other as he leaned over. “You're a musician? What do you play? he asked, with a peaked brow and a smile. “You'll become very familiar soon then, subject Draco.”

“Guitar, bass, a little drums. Guitar’s my passion though. Used to have a band,” he grinned. “I’m really more of a classic rock guy.”

“You look the type,” Char snickered, and then gestured around his head before whispering, “The long hair and all. I'd love to hear you play...sometime.”

A tawny blush rose over Draco’s cheekbones and he pulled the long braid over his shoulder. “Yeah, I guess so. I like it long. And maybe I’ll bring my guitar down, if you want.” He tipped the water bottle back again, his Adam’s apple bobbing down his neck as he swallowed. “You play any instruments, Char?”

Char watched Draco closely, wetting his lips before shaking his head. “No, I just sing and dance a bit,” he answered, lacing his fingers together over his knee. “And I do want to hear you play, actually, as I'm quite fond of rock music.”

Draco’s eyes lingered too long on Char’s wet, pink pout; the way his pretty mouth tended to hang open, pearly white fangs flashing in sharp contrast to his perfectly defined cupid’s bow, was all far too alluring. He looked down and cleared his throat in an attempt to detract from his frustration. “Well, if you have anything here I can play, perhaps I’ll show you,” he said, not intending it to sound quite as suggestive as it did.

“Hmm...there might be...a few things you can play here,” Char said, his tone taking on a seductive lilt. He could feel Draco and the way he was looking at him, so he licked his lips again and moved a fraction closer. “I think there is a guitar in my suite. Join me?”

He could feel his heart thud in his chest as Char neared him, but he maintained his calm demeanor and simply smiled at him, looking him in the eyes as he did. It was no wonder his fans were so aflutter for this kid. “As you wish, M’lord,” he replied sassily.

“I love it when you address me properly,” Char smirked and then winked before getting up and bowing with a grand gesture towards his suite. “Perhaps you should check my room again first? Just to be certain?”

Draco wasn’t sure if Char was serious or not, but nonetheless he walked ahead of him and opened the door to the bedroom. He walked in, opening the closet doors and looking inside the master bathroom before finally coming back out. “All clear, your highness,” he smirked.

“Why thank you,” Char said and then walked in, heading to the closet. He bent over and began looking for the guitar. The boy looked over at Draco, and grinned. “Are you coming back in?”

Draco’s mouth hung open slightly as he couldn’t take his eyes off the young man’s well-shaped backside. The way his curls fell into his bright blue eyes was remarkably distracting. “Of course, uh, yes,” he said, going back in no standing with his hands behind his back.

“Close the door, will you?” Char asked, the words curled and accented as he spoke them. He pulled up the guitar with some effort, it was hidden well and he sat it on the king sized bed. “There we are, right. Let's see what you can do, hm?”

Draco was actually impressed - he had a guitar, and a nice one too. He closed the door as instructed and made his way to the edge of the bed, dropping to a squat to admire the instrument. “A Rickenbaker 330 Fireglo. This thing is gorgeous,” he said, admiring it. “You play this?” He asked, looking up at Char.

“Actually no, but I hope to learn. Heard it was one of the best,” Char smiled looking down at Draco. He handed it over, his eyes warm for a change, no sarcasm, just his real self shining through. “Go on then, let's hear it.”

Draco knelt by the amp nearby and plugged it into an outlet, then connected it to the guitar and began tuning it. He did so for a few moments, head ducked down as he listened and focused on the notes. Once he finished, he sat beside Char in the end of his bed and began playing a complex, soulful bluesy melody, long fingers defying moving down the fretboard like it was second nature. He finally looked back up at the curly-haired young man and smiled, lost in the music he played. He changed to a familiar tune in F major, chords played slowly as it became clearer what the song was - “House of The Rising Sun”. He knew it probably wasn't the sort of thing the pop star would typically sing, but the unspoken invitation was there if he wanted, amber eyes on him as he smiled softly and played.

Char was impressed, the music resonating through his body as blue eyes followed the movements of Draco’s fingers. He'd been nothing but a snarky, flirty little brat in the few hours they'd known each other thus far but he was starting to think his bodyguard was actually honorable and someone he'd like to get to know. The pop star was familiar with the song, quite, actually and he met the older man's eyes as he cleared his throat. He began to sing, softly and low at first, but really let loose on the second line, his eyes closing briefly as he felt the song from his heart.

Though Draco had never heard Char’s music before, he was floored at the boy's voice. He had a rich, textured baritone, shifting into a powerful, soulful tone, full of emotion and passion. Draco felt something stir inside him at his singing; it was magical, and beautifully effortless, and what started as just noodling ended as he played the song all the way through, Char singing word for word. Draco’s fingers stilled as they finished, and he raised his eyebrows. “You're not the typical pop star. You have real, legitimate talent, Char,” he said, visibly impressed.

Char blushed at that and dipped his head before grinning. “Oh go on,” he said softly, looking up at Draco through his lashes to meet his gaze. The boy was touched, truly and moved by the little jam session. “Thank you. You know, you're right good yourself. How long have you been playing?”

Draco continued playing, quietly, turning down the volume knob a bit so they could talk. “Since I was a lad, maybe eleven, twelve. Music has gotten me through tough times. Always there for me no matter what.” He stopped playing and set the guitar down carefully. “What about you? Is this what you always wanted?”

“It was sort of predestined. My father was a songwriter and my mother a model. When they found out I had talent and looks, they connected me to the right people,” Char explained, brushing his hair from his brow. “Happened two years ago but I've been singing since I was five.”

“I can definitely see the model bit,” Draco smirked before turning serious again. “But do you enjoy it? Is this your passion? The way you sing, I'd say it is, but I'm curious.”

“Yeah? Thanks,” Char said, and then took on a wistful look as he contemplated the question. “Singing is my passion, but not particularly pop, no. I figure it's a start in the right direction though.”

Draco lifted his brows and rubbed his hands together, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “Well, it seems your star is rising, and that's good. You have a natural ability and if it's something you enjoy, why not? Besides, as you're more recognizable, you'll be able to do what you want in the future. Just have to be careful of the machine this business can be.”

“That's true,” Char agreed, readjusting his position to lay on his belly, looking up at Draco. “Although if I get anymore recognizable, you're going to have your hands quite full, I'm afraid,” he laughed. “But yeah, I think it's a good idea.”

“You're completely safe with me. I will do everything to make sure you are. This stalker- I'll find him or her and you won't need to worry.” Draco placed a large hand on Char’s shoulder, looking serious.

Char warmed at that and placed his hand atop Draco’s smiling. “I know you will, I feel safe with you, already,” he said softly and then removed his hand, nudging his bodyguard playfully to get him to smile. “Are you hungry?”

The long haired man smiled softly. “Sure, I could eat. What do you have?” He knew this was obviously just a job, but he realized he really liked Char. Under the facade of the pop star shit, he was a talented, smart, interesting kid. And really attractive.

“A little of everything, too much really,” Char said with a chuckle and then got off the bed, standing up. He lead Draco into the kitchen and opened the fridge, growing fond of him too. “What're you in the mood for?”

Draco followed his form with his eyes as he walked behind him. “Whatever you’re having. I'm not picky. I'm used to eating on the go, being in security.” He slid into a seat at a small table and picked up a magazine, Char’s face on the cover with little hearts all around it. It was a teenage heartthrob rag. He chuckled and flipped through it thumbing over the pages.

“Maybe something simple,” Char said, and pulled out two deli subs, and a bag of chips. He set it down, and pulled out two beers to go with it. “There's water or soda if you prefer?” he said, arching a brow as he looked at Draco.

“Water’s good, thanks,” he answered with a smile, checking his watch. “We should head over after we eat, if you still want to shop. I contacted the manager, it’s all in place. A few employees will be staying to assist, but I have my partner there already checking to make sure no one sneaks in and it’s all secure.”

Char put away the beers and opted for water too, sitting down next to Draco as he set it all out. He nodded, figuring he'd called when he'd been doing a sweep of the tour bus prior, and opened the wrapping on his sub. “You're welcome and alright, that sounds good to me,” he smiled and opened his water, then the chips--though to him they were still ‘crisps’. “Shouldn't take too long. A pair of leather pants, some tops and maybe a leather jacket, I think.”

Draco quietly ate his sandwich, watching the pop star’s mouth as he ate. He couldn’t really help it, though he did try not to be rude and stare too obviously. “This is great. Thank you,” he said. “So Char, do you have any tattoos?”

“I do actually,” Char laughed and sipped some water. “Let me guess, you saw that in the magazine?” he asked with raised brows. He leaned back and raised his shirt, showing the tattoo on his side so Draco could have a good look. “This is it, for now,”

Draco looked over the smooth, beautiful skin and the intricate design, and leaned closer. He wanted to touch, looking cautiously at Char, he stopped himself short and instead smiled. “Nice ink. I am surprised, but it looks good on you.” He self consciously rubbed his own tanned bicep and the tattoos he had himself. He licked his lips without really realizing and took another swig of his bottled water.

“Thanks,” Char grinned and then lowered his shirt, sipping some water too. Maybe he shouldn't have hired such a handsome, irresistible bodyguard. “I like yours too, you know. You--it--the tattoos, look good I mean,” he blushed and toyed with the label on the bottle before taking another bite of his sub.

Draco smirked, noticing the blush and the way he looked at him. At first he figured it was just part of his “thing”, the flirtatious, flamboyant artist, but now he wondered. “You fancy men and women, do you?” he asked bluntly, an eyebrow arched.

“I don't label myself, not really, but yes,” Char answered, raising curious brows at that. “And you? You're not one of those homophobic muscle men are you?” he chuckled. They'd flirted already, gotten close at one point and he'd caught Draco looking at his ass, so he assumed he liked both at least.

“I’m gay, not interested in women really. I was in denial as a teenager a bit, dated a few girls, but never really cared much. It was just me trying to be straight. That said, yeah my sexuality doesn’t define me. Doesn’t change much,” he said, opening the magazine and chuckling when he saw an article about Prince Charmont and his harem of beauties. “They go all out with this shit, eh?”

“They do, I've no harem here,” Char said, chucking and gesturing around. He was surprised Draco was gay, but glad really. He just knew he didn't think he'd want to see him with one of the groupies or anyone for that matter. “I know what you mean though, I tend to lean more towards men, masculine men. Long hair is a plus,” he winked and then cleared his throat, done with his food. “When are we leaving?”

Draco raised a brow in surprise at Char’s description. “You don’t say? I wonder if I know anyone that fits that bill,” he laughed. A warm blush heated his sharp features, and he took the last bite of his sandwich. “Now, if it please you? We can take my car.”

“You might,” Char grinned and wiped his mouth, standing up. He smoothed down his shirt and looked over at Draco, unable to resist drinking him in. “I'll allow it, sure,” he teased and headed to the door.

“Hmmm, good.” The older man stepped in a little closer behind him as they walked to his car, partly to be protective, and partly because he wanted to. He chivalrously opened the door for him and his dark eyes traced his every movement as he climbed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Char buckled up and put his sunglasses on, despite the time of night; he didn't want to be recognized. “Nice car,” he said with a dazzling smile, once Draco was in. He was pretty giddy about the outing in all honesty.

They arrived at the mall shortly thereafter; Draco’s partner was already there at the back entrance for employees only, and let the men inside. They were led to a high end men’s boutique, and a young woman greeting Char with a broad smile. “Sir, welcome to Basileus. If there’s anything I can help you with, just let me know,” she said, poised and polite, and waved her hand towards the racks and displays of apparel.

Giving her a flashy smile, Char nodded. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said and began to stroll around the empty store, looking back to see where Draco was. The star stopped when he saw a pair of soft black leather pants, just the right amount of patina to give them a good shine. “I'll try these in a bit.”

Draco arched a brow and picked up a loose, soft white cotton shirt, billowy and romantic looking. It looked rather like something a handsome young star might wear, though his own personal taste was all pretty old fashioned. “This is nice,” he commented, running the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. “Though admittedly, I’m useless in this area. Look what I’m wearing,” he cracked, chuckling self-deprecatingly.

Char walked closer and ran his fingers over the fabric, stopping at Draco’s thick, veiny forearm as he met his eyes. “It's nice,” he said softly, licking his lips. “And I like what you're wearing. I'm certainly looking…”

The heartthrob grabbed the shirt sassily and slung it over his arm, handing it to the girl who then took it to put in the fitting room for when he was ready. He gave her a smile of appreciation before looking back at Draco. “You have good taste...clearly,” he grinned.

Draco looked over at the young woman as she walked away carrying the clothes. “Well, if you want an impartial opinion you know, once you try those on...I’m your man,” he said, flirting - finally - after seeing the way the young lady was looking at Char.

Char debated on suggesting Draco come in and help him, but he didn't and instead sucked his plush lower lip through his pearly teeth. “Are you then? Well, I'll have to take you up on that, won't I?” he said, coyly with both brows raised.

“I hope you do,” the tall, tanned man replied, leaning against a rack with his arms folded across his broad chest. “Let’s see some of them, then.”

“Alright,” Char crooned and then sauntered over to the room, grabbing a couple more items on his way. He disappeared inside and a few moments later came out in the first outfit, the leather clinging to him in all the right places as the shirt was undone enough to show off his smooth chest. “So? How do I look?”

Draco looked him up and down, his arms falling lax at his sides. “Wow, that, uhh, That looks fantastic...turn around for me,” he asked, swallowing hard as he took him in.

“Why, Draco,” Char gasped, feigning shock as he covered his mouth. He turned around then, slowly, ass cheeks flexing beneath the leather. The boy looked over his shoulder at him and batted his lashes. “This side okay too?”

The older man's eyes burned as he drank in the sight before him. Draco momentarily imagined Char naked, what those muscular legs might look like bare, perhaps his hands against the wall and legs spread for him to touch and taste as he desired. Letting out a heavy exhale, he finally made eye contact, his cheeks warming. “That side especially looks...excellent. You should get those, and the uh, shirt.”

“Then I will,” Char grinned and walked back to the dressing room door. “I'll just try a few more things and be right out.” After a few minutes, he was done, back in his other clothing and he decided to get it all. He could afford it. He walked over to Draco and gave him a little look, one that lingered longer than normal. “So...I say we leave here, and go get ice cream. I'll need you with me, of course.”

Draco met Char’s eyes with a bit more intensity than he’d planned, unable to tear his gaze away. “As you wish Prince Char,” he smiled, and walked out of the store, once the pop star paid, leading the way and careful not to let his attention wane. He looked around cautiously as they made their way back to the car, and once there, drove to the ice cream shop as the handsome young man had asked.

“What is your favorite flavor?” Draco asked as they walked up.

“Certainly not vanilla,” Char answered, wondering if Draco would get the reference and then chewed his lower lip. “Chocolate strawberry swirl, I think, for now at least.”

Draco chuckled at the declaration, snoring over at him. “I’m not much for vanilla myself. I dare say I like anything with peanut butter, though.” They approached the counter and Draco looked over the flavors. “See something you want?” he asked, perhaps more suggestively than he should have.

“A couple of things, actually,” Char flirted, the accented words rolling off his pink tongue like a promise. He leaned against the counter, his ass pert and looked at the menu. “I think I'll stick with my favorite flavors that I mentioned. Keep it simple, for now….”

Draco ordered their ice cream cones, and the bored-looking young boy behind the counter fetched them. The older man looked around - luckily it was closing time and no one else was there to recognize Char or cause a scene. He paid the kid and motioned for them to go outside. “It’s nice out, you want to walk a bit?” he asked.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Char smiled, having planned on paying for the ice cream, but he appreciated it. The pop star ran his tongue up the cool cream and licked his lips, looking over at Draco as they walked. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

Draco’s eyes followed the boy's soft looking tongue as he took a lick of his own. “You’re welcome,” he answered, glancing over at him every few steps. The sound of crickets chirping alongside them in the grass echoed in the darkness, their path illuminated by small street lamps casting a yellow glow over them. “This is the best job I’ve ever had so far, I have to say,” he commented.

Char could feel eyes on him and he looked over in time to see Draco's tongue. It made him lick his lips and take a breath before taking another of his own. He swirled around the ice cream, making sure to hold eye contact when possible. “Is it?” he asked, all but whispering. “You may change your mind. I'm quite needy, I've been told.”

Draco paused as if to look at something else, but his eyes followed Char’s, and when he simply stood there, sensually working around the melting, sweet treat, he felt his own mouth go dry and his body respond. He held Char’s gaze too long, and swirled his tongue around the ice cream. “Well, you did say it’s on a trial basis, so I hope I don’t disappoint…”

“I haven't properly gotten to...test you out though, have I?” Char flirted, leaning closer, looking at him through his lashes as a bit of the ice cream remained on his upper lip. He'd never wanted someone as badly as he did Draco, even after only a short time. Was it fate? It felt more than just a mere attraction, as though their meeting was inscribed in fairy tale book someplace where they lived happily ever after. “Though I can't imagine you would disappoint…”

Draco knew the boy was flirting, obviously, and he really couldn't stop the way it suddenly got a bit harder to breath and the heat he felt stirring in his belly. “Never had any complaints yet, my lord. It’s a privilege to serve you however you will it,” he said his shoulders pulled back and he nodded in an attempt to look dashing. He licked a stray drop of ice cream from his full bottom lip, his dark eyes settling into Char’s heavily. He felt irresistibly drawn to the young man as they stood there in the quiet, warm night.

They had walked far enough away that they were alone and the popstar eyed the ice cream on Draco’s lower lip as he licked his own. “However I see fit?” Char murmured, reaching out a slender hand to lay on his bodyguard’s large bicep. “You're sure about that? Absolutely certain, are you?”

The big man looked pointedly at the hand on him, eating his ice cream slowly. “Very certain,” he said, taking a long slow lick around the outside of the cone with a firm, wide tongue.

Char swallowed and took a few more licks of his ice cream, about half gone now and then backed up, against a nearby tree. “Then as your first act of servitude, I'd like for you to kiss me,” he said, coyly, arching sensually against the wood, looking off to the side as he toss his cone into the nearby trash, fortunately making it. “If you want of course. You'll still have your job either way,” he chuckled.

Draco felt himself responding faster than his pride would have preferred, and he closed the distance between them in two steps. He finished his cone and tossed it away, and then picked up Char’s wrists, very slowly wrapping his broad palms around each one. “Is that really what you want, then?” He asked huskily, pulling Char’s arms above his head as he leaned down so close to his face, he was sure he could feel his hot breath against his cheek.

“God, yes,” Char murmured, all but panting as the big, long haired man took charge but in a gentle way. He felt his cock twitch at the feel of his hot breath and hands on him. It was all he'd thought of all day, honestly. “Don't you?” he asked, coyly, arching a brow as he grinned and fluttered his lashes. The moon shone perfectly in his blue eyes, his body curving and pressing closer, all but beckoning Draco.

His gaze burned into those soft, plump, red lips, damp from the way he'd been licking them, and Draco felt his own heart hammering against his ribs. “I...I've been thinking of it all night. Of this,” he said, and leaned down finally to capture the boy's mouth. He moaned as his tongue found its way inside, the sweetness and heat almost too much to bear. He held Char’s wrists, pinning them against the tree firmly.

Char moaned into the kiss, inhaling a gasp through flared nostrils as he wrapped his leg around Draco’s to keep him there. He could hear his blood thrumming, his heart pounding and syncing to the beat of his bodyguard. God, he’s a good kisser, the pop star thought as he sucked his tongue, licking everywhere inside that he could.

Draco let go of his wrists with a deep groan of his own, moving his hands to grip either side of his head. He fed hungrily from Char’s mouth, relishing the strong thigh wrapping around him. “Gods,” he finally gasped as he took a breath, trying to control himself.

“I know. Bloody hell,” Char whispered, hooking his arms around Draco’s shoulders as he gazed at him and licked his own lips. “That was rather a good kiss…”

The older man ran his fingertips over Char’s neck and down the front of his chest. “I should…get you back to the trailer now, eh?”

“Sure,” Char nodded, his chest all but heaving as he looked at at Draco and leaned forward to kiss him once more, softly. “Not to get all...emotional or whatever, on you, but it isn't just about this, you know?”

“Is that a question or a statement?” the long-haired man asked, taking a deep breath. It would be too easy to fall in love, and his job was supposed to be to protect him, to find this stalker.

“Both. I'm stating it for myself and asking you,” Char said, and then waved his hand, sensing the hesitation from Draco. “I'm just prattling on, don't mind me,” he said and chuckled, slipping out of the big man’s grasp.

Draco looked around, and seeing they were still safely alone, he pulled Char into his body for another kiss. “It was a kiss, as you requested, and a good kiss, was it not, my lord?” He asked, releasing him breathlessly.

Char had meant to imply that he liked Draco for more than just sex, but he nodded and grinned anyways. “Oh it was, my fearless protector,” he said, and licked his lips as he smoothed down his shirt, pants bulging a bit.

Draco couldn't help but notice the way he filled out his tight trousers, and he discreetly pressed down his own erection, turning away slightly before offering his arm to the young man. “Well, let’s get you back then,” he said, blushing slightly, and they made their way back to his car.

The tension between them on the drive back was strong, and Draco turned on the air to cool things off. He switched on the radio, keeping it on low as it played songs from a classic rock station. Draco hummed along, watching Char from his periphery.

“Good song,” Char said, clearing his throat as he adjusted in the seat, fingers tapping his legs to the song. He wanted more, much more, but he wouldn't push or rush things. Not this time and not if Draco wasn't comfortable. Either way, the boy’s eyes wandered to the man’s groin.

“I’d still be playing if I had a band. We did a lot of covers, mixed in with some of my originals. Do you write your own music? Or should I say, do they let you?” he asked. He noticed everything; it was his job to notice, and the way the curly-haired beauty looked at him was not lost to his attention. Truth was, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Char felt pressed against him and the taste of him, even the brief kiss they’d shared. It had been explosive and he knew it. He shifted in the driver’s seat as he accelerated faster.

“I wrote a song, but they said it wasn't upbeat enough,” Char said, shrugging. Draco was right though, they didn't let him. He rubbed his palms down his jeans and crossed one leg over the other, easily, biting his lower lip when his eyes dropped to the man's mouth, a flash of before coming into his mind. “Uh, so...I'd love to hear from of your original pieces sometimes. If you'd like?”

Draco grinned, scratching his beard as he turned into the lot where the tour bus and trailers were parked. “Yes, I’ll play them for you. It would be a privilege to have the dreamy Prince Charmont listen,” he joked, smirking at Char as his eyes fell to his tempting mouth once more. Those blue eyes, heavily lidded and mesmerizing, were really getting to him.

Char beamed at that, and looked around, seeing no one was near, plus the windows were quite dark. “Good. I'm dreamy, huh?” he smirked and then removed his seatbelt, leaning over to grasp Draco’s face. He kissed him again, a hand sliding back to hold that sexy braid as he licked into his mouth to taste him once more, if nothing else.

A deep growl came from Draco’s throat, the boy’s slender fingers tugging at his hair bringing it out of him. He’d always been a bit sensitive to having his hair pulled, and he knew Char couldn’t be aware of it, but he sucked the boy’s tongue suddenly with a dark moan. “Ahh,” he grunted as they separated, the window fogging already. “You might get me into a bad habit of that if you keep it up,” he advised, staring at Char’s red, wet, swollen lips.

That growl had Char wanting much more but he sat back in his seat instead. “You make it sound as though that's a bad thing,” he grinned, licking his lips slowly when he noticed that Draco was staring at them.

“You’re a tease, Charmont, aren't you?” Draco said, his voice softer and his expression a mix of amusement and enchantment. He opened the door and walked to the other side to open it chivalrously.

Char got out and looked at Draco, curls falling into his vivid eyes as he rubbed his smooth chin. “I'm only a tease if I have no intentions of fulfilling what I'm aiming to,” he crooned, stepping closer once the car door was shut. “You, on the other hand, have ended our kiss twice. I dare say you're the tease, sir.”

“Ended only in the interest of your safety, my liege. You have a stalker after you, and I need to remain alert at all times while we’re out. Not...completely, utterly distracted and driven to temptation,” he said, the last part coming out huskily.

“So we should stay in more, is what you're saying?” Char flirted, his mouth contorting as the words rolled off his tongue. He knew Draco had a job to do, but the pop star didn't want to think of his stalker. Either way, he liked that his bodyguard was as distracted as he was. “I'll do my best not to be so tempting…but I cannot make any promises…”

As Draco walked him into his trailer, he let his hand rest on the small of his back, needing to touch him even in that small way. “You certainly can’t. I doubt you can control how captivating you are,” he said, being a bit more bold in his flirtations since Char was as well. He believed in meeting others with what he was given.

Char had much to give yet. He loved the feel of long haired god-like man’s hand on his back and was grateful they were alone in the trailer, the manager and band members out at a bar no doubt. “I suppose not, and you either, hm? Sexy bodyguard and all…” When they walked into the dining area, there was a decapitated teddy bear there, in a little royal blue jacket, dressed like a prince, smeared blood on the stuffing and neckline. The pop star wasn't certain if it was real or fake. He gasped and stopped in his tracks. “Oh fuck-”

Draco swiftly moved to visually examine the evidence. “Don’t touch anything, not a thing. Stay here,” he instructed as he went to search the rest of the rooms to make sure it was clear. He came out a moment later, pulling on a pair of leather gloves he took from his jacket pocket. “Fucking hell, what a psycho…”

Char was shaken, knowing now that this was, in fact, a very serious threat. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat down. “Please, can you do something with that thing?” he asked, his voice quiet. The whole bus felt tainted now, like whoever this person was, was still there. “He is...I don't know what he wants. To kill me? Fuck me? Both?”

“Both, I would guess. I don’t really know. I’m looking to see if he left anything written somewhere, a note something, tell you what the fuck he wants.” Draco pulled out his phone, taking pictures of everything, including the bear. He was careful not to move anything; best to let the crime scene investigators and detectives work it out.

“Right,” Char said, worry written all over his beautiful face as he went over to sit on the couch, not looking at the bear anymore. “What a way to end a beautiful night….”

Draco glanced at Char, all business now as he looked around for any more evidence. “This is very likely animal blood, so you shouldn’t worry about that, but I can get it tested. I have friends in law enforcement.” He paced like a caged lion, turning to Char. “You shouldn’t stay here. I don’t think it’s secure enough. We should move you to a hotel.”

“I think you're right,” Char said, standing up. “I'll have my manager get a different sort of bus, or I can always fly but for now, a hotel, definitely.” The boy ran his hand through his hair, sighing. “I spose I’ll go pack a bag or two...thank you, Draco.”

“I will come with you wherever you go,” Draco added. “I'll stop home and get some things packed on our way there.” He'd have to take the kid with him to his apartment. There was no way he was letting him out of his sight, not after this incident.

Char nodded, and as he walked to his room, he called out. “Sounds good.”

A few minutes later and his Louis Vuitton bags were packed, new outfits from the evening’s shopping trip still in the trunk of Draco’s car. He set them down and looked at his bodyguard. “I'm ready. Shall we?”

While the star was packing, Draco had worked out with his manager where they’d be going, and as soon as he was ready, they were off.

The first stop was Draco’s place. He lived in a modest apartment, the abode of a working man. He led Char inside; there were a few amps and guitars around. It was messy, beer bottles and old take out containers left abandoned on a coffee table in the living room. “Forgive the mess. I'd just gotten a call on a new job and left in a hurry,” he explained with a smirk.

“Fine by me,” Char said, looking around as he walked in. He wasn't put off at all. The boy leaned against the wall, watching Draco. “Glad you decided to come work for me. I do hope you won't mind the traveling required.”

“I like the idea actually. I toured once with my old band, though nothing like this. We did some state fairs and local clubs.” He nodded his head indicating the boy could follow him to his bedroom, where he dug through the closet and pulled out a small rolling carry-on duffle.

Char looked at the bed and briefly, imagined himself on it, legs spread and Draco moving in between then. He coughed, just once and nodded. “Good,” he said, and then smiled. “You'll get your fill of the road soon enough. We leave here in three days, I believe.”

Draco looked back at the younger man, those messy curls on his forehead, wet red lips quirked into a smile, and the idea of going on the road with him sounded so good. True, it was going to be difficult with this stalker on their tail, and he just hoped he could keep Char safe. He took some shirts and trousers from the closet, folding them and stuffing them into the bag, and wandered to the dresser for socks and underwear. “Three days is a good bit of time for me to try and look for this creep,” he observed.

“I suppose it is,” Char smiled, still nervous but he felt safe with Draco, and was confident that he would stay that way under his protection. The boy went and sat on the bed, crossing one lean leg over the other as he waited. “I'll feel much better when you do, in all honesty.”

“I did call the police. They are going to meet us at the hotel for questions. You manager is meeting them at the trailer to let them in and give them the evidence. They know I’m your security.” Draco finished packing his belongings, everything in the rolling duffle and a backpack. “Let’s go, then, shall we?” he said to the boy.

“Good idea, thank you and yes, lets,” Char nodded and then stood up again, walking out with Draco to the car. He climbed in and buckled up.

The hotel Char’s manager had reserved for them was nothing short of the best. A valet took his car to park it, and a bellman loaded their bags on a cart and led them to an elevator. Luckily it was quiet enough that no one recognized Char or bothered him on their way in, which Draco was thankful for.

They had the most spacious suite in the building, two bedrooms, a small kitchen, living room, and a sprawling master bathroom with a large claw foot bath and rainforest style standing shower. It was a bit much for three days, but Draco knew the young man was after all, wealthy and famous, so it didn't shock him too much. “This is - nice,” he observed as they walked in and waited for the bellhop to unload the cart.

Char walked over and tipped the bellhop and once he was gone, he shut the door behind him, locking it up. “It's not too bad,” he agreed, walking over to sit down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the marble coffee table. “Make yourself at home, won't you?”

Draco had to smile at the boy’s moxie, but after all, this was his life, and he was certain he was accustomed to luxuries all around. “Alright,” he said, checking his phone. “The police will be here soon to talk to us about the incident.” Just as he said it, there was a knock on the door. He held out his hand to Char. “Don’t get up, I’ll bring them in.”

“Very well,” Char said and sighed, not looking forward to this part. The police came in and took a full report, asking what seemed like a thousand questions.

“Is there anything else, officers?” the pop star asked, wondering if they'd found anything out. If not, he was ready for them to leave so he could rest. It was already past midnight, and he had a show tomorrow.

“No. We’ll be in touch,” they said as they left. Draco saw them out and closed the door with a sigh.

“You look wiped out. You should get some rest. We’re secure here, but I’m a light sleeper so don't worry,” he said, walking over to Char and looking down where he sat sprawled out on the couch.

“I'm pretty knackered,” Char said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Draco and offered a tired smile. “Think I'd be safer if you were close though…”

Draco arched a brow and picked up his bags to move them into one of the bedrooms. “Well, I’ll only just be next door, should you need me for...anything,” he said, a smile quirking up the ends of his lips.

“And you know where I’ll be,” Char grinned, lashes fluttering up at Draco. He stood up then and touched the man’s chest, his finger skimming along the clothed muscle. “A word of warning though, if you do...need anything, I sleep in the buff.”

Draco felt his pants get tighter at the proximity and Char’s little declaration. “Do you?” he said. “I will keep that in mind if something comes up.” His gaze followed the path of the long, slender finger on his chest. God, it was all he could do not to ravish the handsome young man right then and there.

“If something comes up, I would want to be the first to know,” Char retorted, cheekily and stepped a little closer as he looked into Draco’s sexy eyes. He wanted another kiss, wanted everything but he knew there was still that threat looming, so he removed his hand. “And yes, I do, just thought you should know so there would be no surprises, hm?”

Draco closed what little space was between them with a gentle hand on his cheek. “Yeah, wouldn’t want any surprises,” he rasped, looking down at Char’s moist red lips. He leaned closer then, and brushed his own against Char’s softly, before pulling back. “I-I’m sorry…I didn’t…” he stammered, warmth washing up his cheekbones.

“Sorry? For what?” Char asked, softly and licked his own lips. They'd already kissed twice at least. He didn't see the big deal. “I mean I just told you I'd be naked in my room, so clearly a kiss is permissible, my faithful and fearless protector.” He leaned forward, close to Draco’s ear and whispered. “You do want to please your Prince, don't you?”

“Yes, I do, and I guess you’re right,” he chuckled dryly. “I think I should get a shower though. Do you mind?” He asked.

“Not going to stop you,” Char smiled with a little laugh and then stepped back. “I'll be in my room, then.”

The popstar sauntered into his suite, grabbing his bag on the way. He laid down, after stripping down and without meaning to, fell asleep.

Draco left for the master suite bathroom, stripping down and getting into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on his aching muscles. He cleaned himself efficiently though, not wanting to linger too long, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked through the rest of the suite, quietly, not wanting to disturb Char. Content it was all secure, he walked into the other bedroom and removed the towel, sliding naked under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Char awoke a few hours later, needing to relieve himself, and padded out of his room, not thinking in his sleepy state. He was still very naked as he opened the bathroom door and gripped his cock, one palm pressed against the wall to brace himself.

Draco had woken up with the great need to use the bathroom as well. As he stumbled into the dark bathroom half asleep, he collided with a soft form. “Oh fuck, I’m...sorry,” Draco stammered, only able to see with a sliver of light from the doorway. There stood Char, as naked as he was. He could feel himself thickening at the sight.

“It's….” Char trailed off when he saw Draco was naked, cock hanging between two furry thighs, from what he could see. He too, started to get hard then and there, suddenly very awake. “Bloody hell…”

Far too hard to piss, the older man thrust his hands beneath Char’s armpits and dragged him to the nearest wall, kissing him hard. He moaned as he plundered his mouth, hips rolling into the shorter man’s.

Char gasped and hooked his arms around Draco’s shoulders with a moan. “Fucking finally,” he breathed and licked back into his mouth, sucking his tongue as their hard cocks rubbed together. Oh god he was on fire for his bodyguard, and he knew that the man could protect all of his body...in any way he wanted.

Draco rocked forward into the him, reaching behind to cup his ass and pull him in close, their cocks sliding together wetly, pre come smearing across his furry belly. Bronzed, muscular arms flexed as he picked up Char’s thigh and wrapped it around his waist. He growled wordlessly, letting his body, mouth and hands express for him how desperately he wanted him.

Both lean legs tightened around Draco’s torso, hands wrapping around strong shoulders. The boy moaned, wantonly into his mouth as they kissed and rubbed against one another. “So sexy,” he whispered, roughly and ground down against the big man’s cock, letting it slip between his cheeks. “Take me...take all of me.”

“Oh...gods…” Draco cursed roughly, his engorged cock pushing up between the brunet’s round, soft ass cheeks. “Do you...have anything for lube…” he gasped, rutting harder. He sucked hard kisses down Char’s long smooth neck, trying not to mark him and struggling to hold back.

“In my bag… in my room,” Char panted, not caring if Draco marked him. He wanted to feel his cock in his ass, those fangs on his skin. “Oh fuck, take me there, Draco. Want you desperately.”

The man carried Char like he weighed nothing, effortlessly, legs wrapped around his waist, into the main bedroom. It was dark, but he laid him down and looked around uncertainly for the lube. “Where…”

Char spread his legs and propped himself up on his elbows, hair hanging in his beautiful blue eyes. He nodded to his small cosmetic bag and grinned. “Front pocket, in that one over there.”

Draco located it quickly after turning on a small light on the vanity. “Better to see you with, my dear,” he said in a deep purr and he crawled up the bed between Char’s thighs. Pulling one up over his shoulder, he kissed all the way up his long, muscular legs, rubbing his lips over his ankle and humming. He slid down, his face between thick thighs, and looked up through long, stray strands of silver-blond hair.

“Fuck… ” Char breathed out, his cock twitching against his taut belly as he looked down at Draco with awe. He was so handsome, so rugged and between his legs. The boy licked his lips, wiggling his toes playfully before laying his head back into the pillow. “Feels good. You're just astoundingly sexy, I have to say that again, you know.”

Draco felt like a great big hairy beast compared to the beautiful Charmont. He was honestly more lovely than a great many women he'd ever seen, certainly the most attractive, but more than that, he was just drawn to him. He wrapped his full lips around Char’s leaking cockhead and suckled the tip lazily with a moan, lapping over the tip. “Mmmmhhh,” he moaned as he tasted him.

“Ungh, oh god, Draco,” Char moaned loudly, grasping the man's head. He wanted his hair down, to see him without that braid. The star gyrated his hips, slightly, the low light catching the dip of his waist and curve of jaunted bone all leading to his engulfed cock. “Christ that feels amazing…”

The star was big, thickening more in his mouth as he took inch by inch deeper into his mouth. He sucked down until his nose was buried in the thick nest of dark hair at the base of his cock, relaxing his throat at the pressure. He rolled fat, heavy balls in his palm, savouring everything Char offered greedily.

Char’s smooth chest heaved, his nipples pert as he watched Draco take him down with expert precision. He spread his legs wider, hole twitching as he stroked the man’s jaw. “Just look at you with my cock in your mouth, mm, shit…”

Draco stared up at the boy and a feral sounding groan slipped from his mouth. He slid his lips down the ridge of his cock and over his balls and down, lifting his balls and lapping behind them. He pulled Char’s legs up higher so he could reach his ass, licking over the hole hungrily.

A sudden gasp was heard as Char nearly came off the bed at just how good that felt. It was certainly new and he scrambled with his hands for purchase in the bedding. “Oh my… fucking…” he tried, but that was all he could say. The pleasure was nearly blinding. “Draco-”

Draco moaned, working the strong, slick muscle around Char’s pretty little pucker. Sitting up on his forearms, he poked just the tip in only the smallest bit. “I’ll stop if you desire it, my lord,” he said in a deep rasp. He was so desperately hard, cock aching as he rutted against the bed to relieve some of the pressure.

“Don't you dare,” Char huffed, a chuckle mixing with a moan as he was teased and titillated. The boy was a frenzy of sexual desire, his skin burning and body aching to be taken in any way Draco saw fit. “Only stop if you're going to fuck me…”

Draco pressed the pad of his fingertip experimentally against the heated opening. “Have you had sex with a man before, Charmont?”

“Not officially,” Char responded, his home clinching up on instinct. He took a breath to relax him, thankful he had brought lube. “I've given and received oral on a man. Done it all with a woman…”

Draco was enchanted at the idea that he might be Char’s first male lover. “I'm very sure you have. If you want this, I promise I wouldn't hurt you,” he assured, spitting over his hole from between his legs and licking the length of his cock before suckling the tip once more.

“I want this…I want you,” Char murmured, shivering with pleasure as his cock was pleasured. The pop star was alight with wanton need, every part of his body all but crying out for Draco. “I trust you, please just-”

“Do you want my fingers?” Draco said, his voice a low, deep whisper. He popped open the tube of lubrication, dripping some against his entrance and pressing a finger just slightly inside. He used his free hand to continue stroking him steadily.

“Your fingers and more,” Char moaned, his jaw shifting as he formed the ‘O’ of the last word. He wet his lips, looking down at Draco as he relaxed and took a breath.

Draco slipped his long index finger inside the brunet, aided by the slippery lubrication, it went it easier than he expected, and he curled the tip up as he pressed all the way inside. “Like this, yes?” He rasped, teeth skimming Char’s inner thigh.

Char’s body shivered, electric pleasure jolting down his back, into his groin as he let out a breathy moan. “Mm yes, just like that,” he husked and canted his hips up, pulling his legs to his chest, spread wide. “I want you to fuck me until your legs buckle and you feel like you're about to pop like warm champagne…”

Draco grunted at Char’s provocative words and the imagery. The large man worked his finger in and out, and watching the way Char arched and moaned was the most debauched scene of pleasure he’d ever witnessed. He pushed a second finger in gently, the pop star’s cock in his free hand as he stroked rhythmically. “As you wish, m’lord,” he panted gruffly, his own flesh aching between his legs. He loved how beautifully Char was opening to him as his wrist pumped quicker.

“Your lord, wishes to be fucked,” Char panted, his svelte hips gyrating and pressing into Draco’s fingers. He let his legs down and then reached for his bodyguard, grasping his face to tug him up. “Come here, you sexy beast.”

Draco crawled up the bed, climbing over Char and crashing their lips together. With a heavy exhale he took the brunet’s face in both hands and kissed him like he was the most delicious feast he’d ever tasted. His thick cock dripped down Char’s body as he positioned himself between his legs and teased it over his entrance. “I’d never leave my master wanting, I assure you,” he said, voice rough with arousal.

“Good,” Char moaned into Draco’s mouth, going to his long braid which he pulled gently. He rolled his hips up, rutting against the large cock between his cheeks and met his fierce gaze. “I want to see your hair down sometime, gods I bet it's hot as fuck.”

“Perhaps when we shower, later, hmm?” Draco suggested, but he was too far gone, too desirous of this prince and his lithe, slender body, they way he rolled his hips up so agonizingly slow. He looked down, leaning his forehead against Char’s “I want to fuck you now, if you’ll allow,” he huffed.

“Please,” Char all but begged, his breath coming out in hot bursts against Draco’s mouth. He hooked his legs around his hips, pushing him closer to his body to show his permission. “Fuck me so I'll feel you while I'm on stage.”

Draco couldn’t resist any longer, and he reached between his own legs, covering his hard prick in a healthy amount of lubricant and stroking himself. Angling the head against Char’s twitching little hole, he pushed in, halfway, with a loud moan, pausing at the hot crush of the young man’s body that would allow him no further. Draco was big, and thick, and he didn’t want to cause pain. He stayed half way in, willing his hips to still. “You alright?” he asked.

Draco was larger than Char had anticipated, and it did hurt, but with the way the bigger man was being cautious and slow, it wasn't too bad. “Yeah,” he panted and offered his neck so that the pleasure there would aid him. “Fuck, it's just that you're so large…”

Draco began licking down his neck, sucking harder kisses in spite of the marks they might make. He was lost in the sensation of tight heat, moaning as he pressed a fraction of an inch deeper every other second. “Gods...you just feel so good…”

Char was opening up like a beautiful flower for Draco and the pain turned to ecstasy. He held the man's face and tongue fucked his mouth, matching the movements he was receiving. “Yeah? You feel good too. Faster, let me feel you, Draco…”

The older man's tanned, bulging biceps flexed as he pistoned his hips faster, skin slapping against the gorgeous boy’s pale, thick thighs. “You will feel this for days, love,” he rasped, gripping his cock roughly in one hand to stroke as he fucked him.

“Ungh, Draco...give it to me hard,” Char moaned, almost whorishly as he was fucked like that. How he never knew he needed until now. The boy dug his well manicured nails into those glistening biceps, raking them down.

Draco felt drunk and ravenous, the silky heat of Char’s body driving him to the edge over and over. Just when he’d begin to feel the pleasure build to a head, he pulled out, squeezing the base of his cock and licking into the boy’s mouth hungrily. He’d wait a beat and plunge back inside, right to the root, the only sounds in the room now were their moans and the soft slap of skin on skin. He slammed into him harder with each new thrust, battering against the sweet little gland inside. “Fuck, fuck...ahhh…”

“Draco, yeah baby, oh god,” Char moaned and then bit his lips, sucking them into his mouth as all limbs wrapped around him. He pulled back enough to look into his bodyguard’s eyes, swollen lips damp. “Let me ride you…” he requested, feeling feral and wild himself. He wanted to show him what he could do, and own that glorious cock.

Draco was very very amenable to that plan, and carefully slid out of him, laying down on his back. His long silvery blonde tendrils clung to his forehead, locks that had loosened from his braid. He stroked himself and licked his lips, cock still dripping with lube over his furry thighs. “Ride me, then. Use me for your pleasure, my prince.”

Char climbed on top of Draco, straddling him and bracing one hand on his chest. “Oh I definitely intend on doing just that,” he murmured and then positioned his the slick cock at his hole, sucking it in his ass to the hilt. The boy drew a breath, his eyes fluttering shut before he began to grind his hips slowly. “Shit, Draco. I can feel you so deep like this-”

An almost inhuman growl slipped from Draco’s lips as Char impaled himself on him, and large, calloused hand roamed up his taut abs and settled on his hip bones. He gripped him hard there, grunting as he let him writhe on top and set the pace himself. “Oh my god, my fucking god, Never seen anything so beautiful,” he panted as he looked up at him.

“You look like a god,” Char grunted, and scratched his nails down Draco’s chest as he began thrusting at a frenetic pace, curls scattering in his eyes. His body trembled from the effort, the electric current of his impending orgasm just right around the corner. The boy leaned down and snaked his tongue into the older man’s mouth, teeth clacking and slick muscle laving, hotly.  
Draco’s tongue snaked hot and wet into Char’s mouth, exploring every corner and running his hands over every bit of skin he could. Fingertips pinched and rubbed at a sensitive pink nipple, and he wrapped a free hand around Char’s uncut cock, thumbing pre come over the slit. “You’re the one who looks like a god. I’m not worthy,” he whispered against swollen ruby lips.

“You are,” Char insisted with a moan as he rode Draco’s cock like it was dependent on his life. He kissed him again and then sat back up, spine curving as he braced his palms on furry thighs behind him. “If I'm your god, will you worship only me… from now on?” he breathed, sweat coating his alabaster skin.

Draco’s gaze burned into Char’s, his mouth open as sharp teeth flashed and he panted helplessly. “Who else would I worship?” he panted raggedly in question. The curly haired young man was the most glorious, beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on, pale, nearly hairless torso arched backwards, nostrils flared in arousal, and he bucked his hips harder into him, lifting his weight easily with muscular glutes and abs.

“Good answer,” Char groaned, his ass clenching with each snap of hips as he rode Draco’s cock. He grasped his own cock after licking his palm and began to jerk his dick, still bracing himself with his other hand as heat swirled in his core with the promise to boil over. “Oh yes, yes, Draco, I'm fucking…ah I'm so close-”

Draco dragged his blunt nails over Char’s chest and down to his hips, which he gripped punishingly hard. The older man pumped into his body, encouraging his rhythm as he felt Char bear down with each motion. “I want to feel you come on me, come over me, give it to me, give me everything, please,” he begged, pulling his knees up the slightest bit to brace him closer to his body. “Let me feel it.”

As if on cue, Char exploded with a wordless shout, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hole clamped down vice-like around Draco’s cock. He leaned down flush against the older man and kissed moans into his mouth as he continued to move while the waves ebbed. “Oh god, Draco-”

The throbbing pulse of the beautiful boy’s tight body milked his own orgasm right out of him, and Draco’s hands were desperately clawing at him all all once as he followed him over the precipice. His big hands slipped over sweat-slicked skin as he thrust up wildly, shooting deep inside him. “Char, Char, Char, Char,” he whispered over and over again.

Char panted, his ass deliciously full of Draco's come. He kissed his name from the bodyguard’s mouth before he grinned, still trying to catch his breath. “God… that was bloody incredible.”

Draco wrapped both arms around the pop star’s back, holding him against his body as warm come spread between their bellies in a sticky mess. Draco was not the type to sleep with people at random, contrary to what people might think of him, and as his breath slowed, he kissed Char heatedly. “It was magnificent,” he whispered.

The boy’s heart was beating hard, mostly from the thrill of it all more than the exercise. He smiled over Draco’s mouth and rolled onto his side, wrapping limbs around the strong man. “I want you to know that I meant it when I said I didn't want you to worship anyone else… I like you a great deal, Draco.”

“I like you too, Char. I mean, you’ve hired me to protect you, find your stalker and apprehend him. You can count on me for that. I’m not the sort of man to run around. Hell, I can’t even remember my last relationship - but if that’s what you’re suggesting...well, you have me, as long as you can stand me,” Draco said with a warm smile as he kissed Char more.

“That was exactly what I was suggesting,” Char grinned and kissed Draco slowly. He exhaled through his nose and opened his eyes to gaze at his…boyfriend. God that made him happy. “I am a jealous sort, but not overly so. We shall see how long you can stand me, darling,” he whispered and then kissed his cheek bone. “I do seem to recall you mentioning a shower? Then perhaps a little nap?”

It was sometime in the wee hours of the morning, and all that sounded perfect to Draco. “You can be jealous, I don’t mind,” he laughed. “Yes, let’s clean up and go back to sleep.” Draco kissed Char’s temple and sat up, rising to find the master bathroom.

“Let’s!” Char grinned and got up, walking with Draco as come spilled out of his hole a bit and down his thighs. He smiled at just how naughty that felt. Inside the bathroom, he stretched, and stood aside, letting his powerful bodyguard and boyfriend come in. “I like my water hot, if you please.”

Draco smirked at his cheekiness, but had to admit, he loved the way Char said it. He bent forward and turned on the water to let it heat up, then reached behind his head to start undoing his long braids. He let his eyes wander unashamedly over Char’s perfect, nude young body, admiring him. “You are so beautiful,” he said as he pulled long tendrils of silver and brown free, his hair finally hanging loose over his muscular shoulders.

Char’s lips parted in awe as he looked at Draco. “God...you're the beautiful one,” he said and walked over to at last thread his fingers through his lover's hair. “But thank you,” he smiled, and leaned in to kiss him softly. He had no sassy comments right now, he was just taken with the handsome beast of a man in front of him.

Draco reached a hand into the shower and feeling it was warm, tugged Char with him inside. The water cascaded down their bodies, and Char’s brown ringlets clung to his pristine skin, his face aglow with something Draco couldn’t define. “I think we’ll just have to agree the feeling is mutual,” he said, leaning in to kiss him beneath the hot spray.

“Agreed,” Char murmured and kissed Draco passionately, rubbing his hands all over his body, to his back and down to his magnificent ass. He was falling for him, hard and fast, and he couldn't be bothered to mind. The boy was burning for his bodyguard and it was evident by the way he couldn't keep his hands to himself. “Why must you be so damned irresistible?”

Draco towered over the brunet and couldn’t stop himself from his urgent need to taste him, even after their lovemaking. He was ravenous, an appetite he didn’t know he had unlocked by the blue-eyed beauty. “Perhaps the same reason you are,” he said, licking into his mouth, the strong wet muscle exploring Char as thoroughly as possible.

Char all but climbed up Draco’s body, pressing him against the shower wall as he kissed him back, heatedly, soft cocks sliding together. “I want to fuck you all day and night, taste all of you, let you explore all of me,” he said huskily.

Draco had never in his life known a lover with such an appetite, and certainly never one he felt as hungry for. He ran his wet hands up Char’s body, taking a bar of soap from the tray near his head and running it up his back. They rutted against one another slowly, and the older man turned Char’s head so he could lick the curve of his ear and gently suck the lobe between his teeth. “I’d like that very much…”

“Then you are serving your Prince well,” Char moaned and blindly reached for the soap. He moved back and ran the bar through Draco’s chest hair, over his nipples as he stared into his eyes silently, coyly, trailing down. The popstar was young and had a high sex drive, one that hadn't been tapped into in a bit.

Draco grunted in approval at the way Char’s nimble fingers skated over his chest, and his gaze drifted downward as his own soapy touch wandered across his back and to the dimple above his pert ass. The older man massaged the soapy globes, bending his knees to reach around behind him. “I live to serve you, my master,” he said, a dark smile curling his lips.

“Do you?” Char gasped, flirtatiously, his legs parting a little to give Draco access to anything he wanted as his own slender fingers trailed down to grasp the large cock hanging between his bodyguard’s thighs. “I should think I might require a bit more proof on that account.”

Draco panted against the boy’s shoulder, pale skin flushed and pink with the heat of the steam billowing up around them. He palmed at his ass, thick fingers tapping over his no doubt still tender hole. “Anything you want. Anything and everything,” he rasped, teeth grazing over his shoulder and up the side of his neck once more.

He was a little sore, but he wouldn't turn Draco down, he wanted to crawl inside him, or vice versa. The boy couldn't get enough. “God I...I've never been so hot for someone before, the way that I am you, Draco,” he said and grasped his face, kissing him again. “What do you want? Specifically?”  
Draco laughed darkly, a throaty chuckle. “Something I’ve been thinking about since I laid eyes on you. Sit on my face, let me lick and devour your ass, worship and feast between these beautiful cheeks,” he groaned, kneading the ample flesh in his big hands.

“Alright,” Char smirked and then rolled his hips. “Let's finish our shower quickly so I can do just that,” he whispered.

It was hard to stay focused but they managed to actually bathe, though they spent a bit of time making out and rubbing each other. Once dried off, the young Prince tugged the big beast of a man into the bedroom again. “On the bed you go, then,” he smiled, arching a seductive brow.

Draco laughed and climbed naked onto the bed as instructed, waiting for the handsome young man to recline over him. “I have a feeling of a man who is about to eat his first meal in years, and it’s all been prepared by a former chef,” he joked with a warm laugh.

Char laughed huskily at that and grinned, shaking his head before sauntering over. “Well here at cafe Charmont, we do hope that you will leave sated and utterly satisfied,” he said and then climbed over Draco, turning around to present his perfect ass. “Bon appetit…”

Draco moaned at the sight before him and pulled him back, propping pillows behind his head so he could have an optimum angle. Kneading the soft mounds, he scraped his teeth over the flawless skin, nuzzling his nose in the crack just to tease, to fully and slowly savor the experience. He swept his hand from Char’s flaccid cock, back along his balls, tugging them through his legs to place a kiss at the tip before inhaling deeply between the warmth of plush cheeks. “Hmmmm,” he hummed.

“Oh god,” Char moaned and in turn nosed against Draco’s cock, unable to help it with it right there in front of his face. He fondled his balls, and licked over the tip before gently grinding his ass back towards his boyfriend. “Fuck, Draco…”

Draco of course hadn’t expressly planned for Char to be right there, it just worked out perfectly like that. His thick flesh twitched at the contact, filling slowly, but his efforts were focused entirely on Char’s hot little hole. It was pink and puffy from their sex earlier, and he licked gently around the rim, moaning and then sucking a little flesh of one ass cheek between his teeth. “So good…”

Char did not mind in the least, in fact he was rather pleased at the positioning. The boy groaned at the feel of Draco licking him like that and it served to make him that much hungrier for the cock in front of him. He took it down, all the way to the back of his throat and came back up, swirling his tongue as he panted. “Mm-”

Draco couldn’t believe how hard the boy made him so soon, but he throbbed in the soft wetness of Char’s mouth. It unleashed his own appetite, and he used both hands to part the boy’s cheeks, lapping over his twitching entrance eagerly. He pressed his tongue inside until it accepted the strong slippery muscle, bobbing his head to penetrate the boy with his tongue. He moaned into him as his own body responded to his ministrations.

“Oh fuck,” Char moaned, and hollowed his cheeks as his head bobbed as well, up and down Draco’s shaft as he lightly scratched over his balls, his hips writhing against the man’s tongue. He was hot, every nerve singing and all the same name, Draco, his sexy bodyguard boyfriend.

Draco had no idea if anyone had ever feasted on Char the way he was now, but he couldn’t bother to give it a second thought. He groaned desperately as his hips jerked up in response to the boy’s mouth on his dick. He tugged Char’s hard, impressively long cock back between his legs and suckled the tip between his plush lips, moaning as he swallowed him.

“Draco, oh god, yes,” Char groaned, louder and louder, his orgasm swirling in his core with the promise of spilling soon. He applied more pressure to the man's cock, forming a tight seal as he sucked him off.  
  
The older man spit generously over Char’s cock, pulling his hips up higher and maneuvering him to drive directly into his mouth. He timed his breathing for every time the tip of his bulbous cock sealed against the back of his throat with a wet squelch, and pursed his lips up the shaft, moaning around him as he felt his own climax building like a fire in his belly. The heat was too good, and he struggled to hold off his orgasm as long as he could. “Char…” he moaned messily around his cock.

It was all too much and the boy came, spilling down Draco’s throat as slim hips tried to not choke him. His groans vibrated down his lover's shaft as he sucked him down hungrily, going up to suck on the tip with abandon. His heart thrummed in his ears as he continued, all but begging for Draco’s come.

As thick, hot, salty come flooded Draco’s mouth, he jerk his hips into Char, his thick thighs tensing and flexing as his orgasm pumped up his shaft. He grunted and moaned, swallowing down the boy’s ejaculate as he ground roughly up against his ripe, swollen lips. “F-f-fuck….”

Char swallowed every drop, both of them riding out their orgasms together. It was beautiful really and he was beside himself with the pleasure of it all once they were done coming, he cleaned Draco’s cock and then moved off, laying beside him. “That was fucking perfect,” he whispered and kissed his boyfriend. “But now I suggest we sleep, don't you?”

Draco’s voice was hoarse as he chuckled. “I’m all for that. Come here,” he prodded, pulling the pop star into his arms as they drifted to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Around lunch time, Char woke up and looked at Draco as he slept, admiring his sexy hair. Everything was appealing about the older man though and he smiled, rolling on top of him go give a quick peck as he ran his fingers through long locks. “Good morning, handsome.”

Draco opened his eyes sleepily and smiled as he saw Char’s lovely face, cheeks rosy with the warmth of sleep, curls scattered messily around his head. “Good morning, my prince.” He stretched and flexed his muscles, pulling the younger man into his arms.

Char molded to Draco’s body, limp and malleable. He was always like that in the mornings or in this case, anytime he woke up. He kissed under his boyfriend’s jaw and then turned his head to yawn. “I trust you slept well?”

“Very well, thanks to the workout you gave me, twice last night,” he chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Char’s hair.

“Just making sure that you stay in tip top shape,” Char teased, and then got up. “Give me a moment,” he said and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his fingers through his unruly curls. The popstar returned and got back in bed, straddling Draco’s hips. Leaning down he kissed him with minty fresh breath. “There. Much better.”

Draco ran his palms up Char’s body, rubbing circles in his perfectly soft smooth skin, and kissed him back. “As much as I could stay in bed all day with you, I do want to hunt down your stalker. I think I should get up and get started on that,” he said with a gentle smile, sitting up a little.

“No, it's alright, I actually need to start rehearsing for my show tonight,” Char said, knowing the security would be doubled for the performance. He never ate before a show so he would eat a good breakfast, or lunch rather. “I'll order room service. Are you hungry, or are you getting right to it?”

“I’m happy to eat with you, but I'll be on my laptop, in the living room,” he said with a nod, sitting up. He pulled his long hair into a bun atop his head for now, to get it out of his face, and walked nude into the next room to retrieve his clothes and get dressed.

Char watched the flex of Draco’s ass and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He rolled over to get his phone and quickly ordered a large spread of foods for brunch. Once that was done, he got up and pulled on black boxer briefs and a white tank, heading to the living room. He clicked on the television and crossed his legs. “Food in like fifteen minutes.”

Draco sat on the edge of the couch and looked up from the computer at Char, adjusting a pair of glasses on his face with an expression of concern. “Alright. Do you have any other correspondence from this stalker of yours? Letters, e-mails, messages?”

“All of that, sure,” Char answered, waving a hand as though he didn't care. It really was bothersome though. He was worried. “Did you want to check my email and all of that? I have some letters from him as well, in the black box. It was in the tour bus, not sure where it is now.”

“It’s alright. The police have them, found when they searched your bus. I asked if I could see them, and one of the detectives has offered to let me look at a select few, not all of them. They don’t want me...interfering with the investigation, you know how it is.” Draco crackled his knuckles thoughtfully. “Have you ever gotten any impression what kind of guy this is?” he asked.

“Got it,” Char nodded and placed his hand on Draco’s leg, rubbing there affectionately. It was to soothe himself also. “Not really. I try not to think of it or him at all. I think he's crazy, and I'm not sure if he wants to fuck me or kill me, as I mentioned.”

The long-haired man let his hair down loosely to fall around his broad shoulders. “Nor should you have to. I’m sorry, Char. Trust I will find this jackass, I promise.” He leaned back on the couch and began brushing out his long locks in preparation of braiding it again.

Char moved the laptop and then straddled Draco's lap, taking the brush. “Wait a moment, just let me-” he trailed off and ran his fingers through those locks, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “God, you're hot,” he said and then started to brush his hair for him. “I know you'll find him. I have every confidence that you will.”

Draco wasn’t used to having someone else touch his hair, but he loved the way Char seemed to enjoy it so much. “I’m your servant, my lord, it’s not right,” he protested lightly, his deep set amber eyes focused on the beautiful young man worshipfully.

“And your Prince wishes to brush your hair,” Char said with a playful and authoritative tone. He set the brush down though, not wanting to truly make him uncomfortable. “I like the braids of course, but it's almost impossible not to play with.” He kissed him again, slower and deeper, getting heated just as the doorbell rang. “Food’s here.”

Draco moaned into Char’s mouth, delighting in the taste and touch of the beautiful young man. “Good, I was getting hungry,” he said with a smirk. “Let me get it,” he added, rising to go to the door, once Char had moved off his lap.  

Char leaned back on the couch, nodding and stretching out as he watched Draco go to the door.

On the other side was a bellhop with a large spread of food, waiting.

Draco signed the receipt and slipped the boy a few bills for a tip, wheeling the cart inside. Several trays covered the top of the cart, with heated compartments beneath holding more food. A cold compartment had fruit and beverages. Draco began unloading everything on the coffee table in the living room. “This place is pretty amazing. Not like the usual places I stay in on the road,” he chuckled.

“Well, get used to it baby. Only the best for us,” Char flirted and leaned forward to survey. He took a napkin and a bagel, taking a bite after spreading strawberry cream cheese on it. “This is a bloody revelation,” he marveled with a hum. “So good.”

The older man poured them each a cup of coffee and grabbed an English muffin for himself, spreading a little lemon curd on it. He moaned around the bite and set it down to ladle some eggs onto two plates. “This is ...incredible,” he managed, and lifted another covered platter containing bacon and sausages.

Char took the coffee and nodded his thanks, finishing his bagel and then taking a plate of eggs and bacon. “Yeah it's really good,” he said with his mouthful and then blushed, covering it. He found he was doing that more around Draco, blushing and feeling demure.

“Don’t be shy eating in front of me. You look so sexy any way you want to look at it. The teenage girls that scream your name would probably kill for the view I have right now,” he chuckled.

“You're right,” Char smirked and then leaned over to give Draco a coffee-tinged kiss. He took another bite and began to eat more earnestly. “They would be rubbing themselves whilst I chewed my bacon,” he laughed.

Draco laughed a loud at that, a sharp staccato sound one makes when met with something unexpectedly hilarious. “That is thoroughly alarming,” he laughed, taking a bite of bacon at the prompt and licking the grease from his lips.

Char playfully flicked his tongue over the bacon as he wiggled his brows at Draco. “Oh come now, do not tell me you are not erect from just watching,” he laughed and then crunched the bacon between his teeth, watching the sweep of tongue from his boyfriend.

Draco smirked. “You are quite the erotic meat eater, my lord,” he said teasingly. He took a fresh strawberry and dipped it into a small bowl of fresh whipped cream, popping it into his mouth and licking the cream from his lips. “Two can play that game.”

“Oh really? Is that how it is going to be?” Char grinned and put his plate of eggs aside. He wiped his mouth and took a banana in hand, peeling it before he dipped it in the cream. The minx then licked it off, and took it all the way into his mouth as he held eye contact with Draco, moaning to add to the effect.

The older man’s eyes grew hooded as he watched the lewd display before him, and he leaned back, blatantly palming the growing erection between his thick thighs. “Fuck,” was all he could say in response, exhaling heavily.

“Looks like I won,” Char smirked and then ate the banana but he was hard too. He finished his coffee and then licked his lips. “You keep touching your cock and I'll have to do something about it you know.”

Draco pulled down the soft waistband and pulled out his meaty cock, tucking the elastic below his balls. “I think you should sit on Daddy's lap, then,” he answered with a predatory smile.

“Oh fuck,” Char murmured, never having had anyone use the  _ Daddy _ card before. God it turned him on. He stripped down quickly and then climbed onto Draco’s lap, letting his boyfriend's cock nestle between his plush warm cheeks. Kissing him heatedly, hips moving slowly, he spoke over his lips. “I do quite enjoy pleasing you,  _ Daddy. _ ”

Draco’s broad palms kneaded the soft flesh of Char’s plush backside, pulling his cheeks open and pivoting his hips up, pre come dripping from the tip and down his shaft. “Yeah? That’s perfect…”

“You beast,” Char swooned, his voice rougher when aroused. He thumbed over Draco’s cheekbone, down to his lips which he parted so he could lick inside. “Show me how much of a Daddy you can be, take me how you want me.”

It was entirely fortunate that there was a small bottle of hotel lotion on the end table; it was all he had immediately available, but it would work like a charm. He thumbed the cap off and squirted some into his palm, reached behind Char to slick it up and down his shaft. He surmised he might still be sore from the previous night’s activities, but the needy way Char was grinding on him told him he wanted it as bad as Draco did. He teased Char’s hole with his slippery cockhead and then lifted his hips and set him down, lining him up to impale himself on the pop star. “Fuck...yes…”

“Oh god-” Char moaned. Sore, yes, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He truly wanted to feel him later on stage. The boy began to move up and down along his shaft, clutching strong shoulders as he leaned forward to bite down on his neck. “You feel fucking fantastic. This cock is mine, all mine.”

“All yours. Entirely yours,” he answered roughly. Draco raked blunt fingernails down Char’s long spine as he rode him with abandon, and moans of pleasure chased by the echos of slapping skin began filling the room. The decadent breakfast lay abandoned on the table behind him until Draco managed to snag another strawberry, putting it between his lips to feed to Char and share sensuously as they fucked.

Char groaned as the sweet juice mingled on their tongues, his body curving and arching as he took him in relentlessly. He knew it wouldn't take him long to come with how full he was, how perfect his pleasure spot was being tapped. The boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, fingers in his hair as he fucked him, hole clamping tightly. “Fuck! Yes, Draco, yes! I'm all yours, likewise.”

Draco wrapped muscular arms around Char, holding him as the younger man writhed atop him, and he picked him up and flipped him over in one smooth, secure motion. Laying him on his back, Draco pressed his thick torso between his legs and re-entered him swiftly, leaning down to posses his mouth in a fierce kiss. “Oh gods, gods, Charmont...Char...my Char…” he whispered over and over as he thrust.        

“Draco…” Char groaned again, wrapping his limbs around him as he was taken by his lover. His orgasm began to coil in his belly, spreading to his groin with the promise of spilling all too soon. He kissed him back, sucking his tongue and nipping at his lips as his nails raked down his muscular back. “Fuck, harder, baby-”                          

As his prince commanded, the brawny man began pounding relentlessly with deep, grunting gasps, his tanned biceps bracketing Char on either side. The younger man’s dripping, hard, pink-tipped cock rutted between their now sweat-slicked bodies, against the soft fur of Draco’s chest. “Gods, can I ever get enough of you? I think not...my lord…”

“Mm I love how you talk to me, and trust that the feeling is mutual,” Char panted and sucked on Draco’s upper lip. He had never met anyone like him before and he was his and only his. “Yes, fuck, just like that Draco...Daddy, I'm going to-”

Draco held himself up on one arm, reaching between them to grip Char’s cock and stroke him fast and firm. “I’m coming too, fuck, oh god yes…” he panted, ramming into his body with relentless fervor. He was erupting then, the sight of Char’s head thrown back, long neck exposed and cherry red lips parted in ecstasy drove him over the edge. His hot come pulsed up inside his body as he grunted harshly. “Char…!”

Char came with a wanton shout, his hole strangling Draco's cock as he came too, over the man’s knuckles and between them. He kissed him heatedly, eating his very name from those shapely lips. “Draco, Draco, Fuck-!”

Draco wrapped both arms around Char, holding him as they both shook through their orgasms together. He fell to one side of him on the couch, rolling them both so Char could rest on top as his cock slid out wetly. “So good,” he murmured softly, kissing his temple.

“Perfect,” Char whispered and snuggled into Draco's chest. “I should go soon, to rehearsal though. All I really want to do is stay in this hotel room with you.”

“It would be so tempting to keep you here and fuck you all day, wouldn’t it? But I have a stalker to find. I will escort you to rehearsal, and get some work done on the laptop. I need to do a bit of research before hunting this guy down.” Draco kissed Char’s temple and sighed in bliss.

Char grinned and kissed Draco once more before getting up. “I'm going to shower then and wear my new leather pants I think,” he winked and then padded off to go into the bathroom for a nice shower.

“Gonna make me work for my paycheck, tempting everyone with those pants,” he joked as Char walked away, and he opened his laptop to check on leads.

By the time Char came out, Draco was fully dressed with his boots on, in blue jeans and a tight grey tee shirt under his leather jacket. He was deep in thought, his bespectacled face focused on the screen.

Char was in that white shirt, half unbuttoned to show off his chest, black leather pants and boots. He had his hair dry and the curls tousled just so as he looked over at Draco. Watching him silently, he leaned in the doorway, biting his lower lip. “You look sexy when you're being nerdy,” he joked with a coy smirk.

Draco’s eyes drifted up to the breathtakingly gorgeous sight of the pop star. “You look like you walked right out of a magazine. Damn,” he replied, closing his laptop, pulling off his glasses, and rising. “We should probably go before I ruin all that,” he said, walking towards the door and holding out his hand.

“Right, that we should,” Char laughed, roughly but boyishly and slung his bag over his shoulder, putting on a pair of garish black Gucci sunglasses. He took Draco’s hand after pocketing his phone and the room key. “Off we go then baby.”

Draco offered his arm and the pair made their way downstairs to his car.

***

Knowing Char was expected at the rehearsal space, Draco drove to the venue expeditiously, though it was a challenge to keep his eyes and hands on the driving aspect. Still, he managed it, and when they arrived, walked Char inside, making sure he was safely where he was supposed to be before scoping things out on his own. Fortunately, Char’s managers - his personal manager as well as the show director - were there drinking coffee when they arrived.

Char leaned over and kissed Draco goodbye, not caring who saw and then headed off to his manager to start getting ready for rehearsal.

Satisfied that Char was surrounded by enough people to be safe at the moment, he decide to go looking around the venue to make sure it was safe and nothing was amiss.

He did a walk through of all levels, backstage, lobby, checking doors and talking with security. He was heading to check the outside, and found himself in one of the hallways in the far rear of the building, near a large storage area. Scaffolding and lighting equipment was stacked on steel shelves, and he was looking around when he heard a noise. Draco quietly crept forward, uncertain if it was a legitimate stage hand or someone else. Another crash could be heard followed by running footsteps and a door closing. He followed the sound until he was back near where Char was rehearsing.

Draco saw a rustling beyond the curtains, and a blonde head running. Someone who was supposed to be there wouldn’t run away, and he knew that. He rushed up to chase the person, but they had vanished.

Something in him clicked. He knew where to go, and jogged down the hall, braid flipping over his back, as he made it to the alley behind the place. He heard some boxes fall and was on the person before they could get up. She’d fallen... _ she _ . 

Translucent blue eyes looked up at him, surrounded by deep wrinkles, too much makeup. An older-than-middle-aged woman. Short, with bouffant, bleached blonde hair frizzy from years of peroxide. Slim and frail, lips puffy from plumping treatments. Without all the frills, she would have seemed like a motherly sort, and she was old enough to be Char’s mom. She stood then, and looked at him apprehensively.

“Don’t run, I’m sure you know that is not going to work anymore,” Draco said in a calm but stern voice.

A very mismatched, high-pitched, childlike voice came from the woman. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to be here, it’s just you don’t understand I just needed to meet him - I needed to - he’s special, he’s  _ my _ Char,” she blurted out, all rushed words and shaky voice, leaning against the wall and finally making eye contact.

“Ma’am, please come with me. You have no reason to be afraid right now, but I have to ask you some questions, and it’s best if we do this inside.” Draco moved forward and took her by the elbow firmly. He hoped she was just a harmlessly crazy, smitten, albeit more  _ mature  _ fan, but he couldn’t be too careful.

Ushering her inside, he found one of the empty offices backstage and brought her there. He texted the police investigators to advise them that he’d caught someone prowling around - best to tell them right away.

He had a pair of makeshift zip tie handcuffs ready if needed, but after patting the woman down and finding her with no weapons, he decided restraining her wasn’t necessary yet. Sitting her down, he paced in front of her. “What’s your name?”

“S-S-Sarah. I’ve been to all his shows, he’s probably seen me in the crowd. I’ve written him letters, many letters. I just wanted to meet him, have to, please. I mean no harm, he just has to see me,” she said in a whispery, breathless voice. He wondered why she talked like that, like a teenager trapped in an older person’s body, was it an affectation?

“Sarah, have you ever broken into his home? His trailer?” Draco asked. He wasn’t sure she’d tell him the truth, but it was good to find out as much as he could before the police arrived.

“Oh my god, no, I mean, I know where he lives, sure, but I’d never do that? Please don’t take me to jail? I’m just a, look at me, I can’t hurt anyone?” she waved her hands around emphatically, a look of desperation and apprehension in her eyes.

“Sarah, you were trespassing. I need to find out if you are a threat to Char.”

“Oh my god, I’ never hurt him! I swear I only wanted to talk to him, you see, we are meant to be, he’s supposed to meet me. As soon as he does, he’ll fall madly in love with me, and I will take care of him like a good mother does. It’s supposed to happen,” she said, getting more confident and she explained. “I’ve told him all about it in the letter, ask him, he will know who I am.”

Draco’s eyes grew as she explained herself, and he rapidly realize this poor woman was suffering from a mental condition. He would need to have the police question her, and ask Char if he did actually know her.

“I see, Sarah. Well, I will ask him about it, yeah,” he began, wanting to stall and see if she’d reveal anything else. “Have you been in his bed, Sarah?” He asked, arching a brow as he paused in front of her.

“In my dreams I have,” she said in an airy, childish near-purr. “He just needs a sweet, good mama to take sure of him and nurture him, you know? He’s so lost and lonely, being on the road all year, no one to talk to. I’ve told him everything about me, and he’s written so many songs that were specifically for me. Way too many specifics for it to be coincidence, you know?” Draco nodded and smiled a bit, growing more concerned by her delusions.

It was then that the police came in, as he’d let them know where to find them. The detectives entered and immediately walked over to her, one making her stand so they could search her as well. Satisfied that they had things well in hand, Draco set out to get back to the stage and talk to Char.

He jogged to the side - house left -  waiting for Char to take a break, and he sat casually on an amp, thinking about what the woman had said.

Char finished his song and walked over to get some water, seeing Draco there. “Hey handsome,” he said with a smile, a little sweaty from the lighting. “You look pensive.”

Draco felt a strange sense of calm as he drank in the beautiful young man, and in that moment, he could understand Sarah’s insane desperation. Char was nothing short of magic...and that’s from the outside. As he was learning the more he got to know him, there was so much more beneath the surface. But that was all beside the point right now, he thought, shaking himself from his reverie. “I caught someone. They’d broken in, were looking for you. She’s in custody now. Sarah? Fifty or sixty- something? Blonde?” he said, rising to speak to Char.

“If it's who I'm thinking of, I've never met her, but she's an…  _ avid _ fan. Seems a bit delusional really. Thinks we're meant to be,” Char said, crossing his arms over his chest as he furrowed his brow. “Is she the one? No, she couldn't be. You said male.”

Draco rubbed his beard and kept his voice low so others couldn’t hear. “I don’t know that she’s the one. I’m skeptical. She’s desperate -  _ frantic _ about you - but I don’t know if she’s capable of truly threatening you. I don’t think she’s the one who broke into your house. She is at best very unstable - too unstable I think to have the presence of mind or abilities to be a true threat. That said, I’m not taking chances. She’s with police and they’ll take her for processing. We at least have her for trespassing.”

“Maybe I should talk to her,” Char offered, feeling for her a bit if she wasn't the one and especially if she was unstable. He wondered if maybe he met her and told her he was with Draco, if that wouldn't help. The boy was sassy but he had a heart. “What do you think? Either way I appreciate your help, darling,” he said and kissed Draco’s mouth.

Draco kissed him back, but frowned slightly. “I don’t know if she would be dissuaded by that. If anything I think she will need mental help. But if you want to, I’ll ask, and go with you.”

“Well you tell me what I should do,” Char said, just wanting to help really, but he was young and inexperienced. The popstar hooked his arms around Draco’s shoulders, looking at him and searching his face for answers.

“We’ll talk to her. She may be able to give more clues or information if you’re there. Come on, let’s go back now before they take her into custody - it won’t be discreet to have you go to the police station. Better to do this now.” Draco texted the detectives that they were going back, and motioned for Char to follow.

Follow, Char did. He grabbed his bag and went with his boyfriend, wondering how it would all unfold. Strange way to meet a fan, though she wasn't the usual. “Good idea,” he said and wrapped himself around Draco's arm, a bit nervous.

He led them through the maze of corridors, down some stairs to the back offices where Draco had been earlier. Knocking on the door once, he opened it slowly to see two detectives and an armed police officer surrounding the woman in the chair. When they nodded, he opened the door and gestured for Char to follow him. “Char, this is Sarah,” he said with a grimace. She turned in the chair and gasped in disbelief, nearly speechless. “Ch-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-r….” she drawled in her airy, girlish voice, smiling wide, oblivious to the circumstances in the moment.

Char smiled, and nodded with a royal bow to the woman but he didn't overdo it like he would normally. “Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you,” he drawled and stepped a pace closer. “I heard you were sneaking about. Can you tell me why? Do be honest, we wouldn't want to start off our acquaintance in any other way, would we?”

Sarah blinked up at him in awe. “Have you gotten any of my letters? We’re supposed to meet. I just- I just wanted to meet you, Prince Char. My god,” she swooned. “You’re even more beautiful up close.”

She must've been a beauty once upon a time, Char thought to himself, feeling sympathy for her really. He mused she must be lonely to put all her eggs in a basket she could never possess. “I received them, yes,” he said and crouched before her, knowing she meant him no physical harm. “Listen, Sarah. I appreciate the love and support, as well as the compliments. But I need you to answer my questions. Can you do that for me?”

The woman’s eyes widened as she looked down at him, placing a hand over her heart. “You have my word and eternal love, Char, anything,” Sarah replied. Draco stood back, watching them closely though he doubted the woman would try anything with everyone there. He admired how composed and truly charming the pop star was.

“Thank you, Sarah,” Char said with a smile and then stood up. After a look back to Draco, he turned to the fan, his hands in the pockets of his leather pants. “Have you ever been to my home or tour bus, and what were your intentions today?”

Sarah darted an anxious glance at Draco. “I-I’ve driven past your home. I never got as close as the tour bus, no. Your uh, your security is too good.” She bit her lip and tried to sit up straight, pulling her shoulders back as if to gather her courage. “Today, Char, I just wanted to watch you rehearse and see if I could catch your attention to talk to you.”

“I do appreciate your devotion Sarah, but you need to know I'm involved with Draco here. He's who I'm meant to be with,” Char said and touched her shoulder with a lift of his brow as he looked down to catch her gaze. “I'll have them drop the trespassing charges, but if you're caught again, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop them. Either way you'll need to go with the police to the station for question.”

Sarah’s blue eyes widened in shock. “Y-y-you’re, you’re gay?” she gasped incredulously. “I can’t believe this...you’re gay?” she sputtered again, as though she couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

“Bisexual, actually, but I suppose some might say I'm gay since I'm in a homosexual relationship,” Char chuckled, looking at the woman with both brows raised. “As I said, I'm willing to drop the charges if you behave in the future. Please, Sarah.”

She swallowed hard, her eyes reddening, but slowly nodded, looking over at Draco with a very unhappy frown. “I...I guess so, yeah, I’ll behave, Char. I’m sorry. I don’t know how...I mean yeah...I just...I guess…” she sat there hemming and hawing as she struggled to process the enormous blow to her entire fantasy.

Draco stepped in then. “Don’t take advantage of Char’s kindness, Sarah. I hope you see how generous this offer is.” He said sternly, glancing up at the officers who were standing beside the door.

Sarah sniffled loudly, rubbing her nose and looking away. “Yeah, no, of course. Thank you, Char,” she said emphatically, looking at him once more. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Char said and walked over to stand by Draco, a little perturbed that she was almost chiding him. Either way, he just wanted her gone, and out of his space. “I wish you well, Sarah. Take care.”

Char looked at Draco, letting him know he wanted to leave. He was feeling a bit drained by the experience and there was still one stalker on the loose - a very dangerous one.

“Goodbye, Char,” Sarah said a bit sadly, staring at him as if trying to commit him to memory.

“It’s time we left. I know you need to ask her more questions, but are we clear other than that, gentlemen?” Draco asked the men.

“Yeah, we got it. All charges dropped.” Draco nodded and placed a hand securely on Char’s arm. “Let’s go. Did you finish rehearsal?” he asked as they left the room, closing the door behind him.

Char felt bad for Sarah, but hopefully she'd get help. He walked with Draco and nodded, “I have to run through once more but I can do that in the hotel. They mainly needed me for lighting and the sound check.”

Draco was all business and nodded firmly. “Let’s get your stuff and head back to the hotel then. It would be good to regroup a bit. We can order room service if it...pleases you, sire?” he said, dropping his voice to a deep whisper only meant for Char’s ears.

“It would please me,  _ immensely _ ,” Char drawled, his lips pressing and jaw shifting as he enunciated his words beautifully. The pop star hooked his arm around Draco's and let his bodyguard boyfriend escort him to his dressing room to get his things.


	5. Chapter 5

They’d stopped to speak to Char’s manager and assistant, informing them they were leaving, and Draco escorted them both to the hotel in the span of about forty minutes. It was late afternoon now, and Draco was famished. As they both crashed down to the suite sofa, Draco grabbed the menu. “Steak. I could eat a nice, bloody steak right now,” he said with a smile. “Steak and whiskey. What do you want, my Prince?”

“Other than you?” Char flirted, propping his feet on Draco’s lap, wiggling his toes at him with a brow arched. “I don't want to eat anything too heavy actually, I'll be on stage later tonight. Maybe a grilled chicken salad and a potato. I'd rather a steak really.” He smiled at his boyfriend and stretched his arms, yawning a little. “Let's eat though, sure. I'm feeling quite peckish.”

There was a dark part of Draco’s mind that wanted to fuck the boy so hard, it would be noticeable later, but he knew he couldn’t dare do that. “Makes sense, yes. Anything you want,” he replied, picking up the phone to call for room service.

“Thank you, my brave knight,” Char said and moved his feet, leaning against Draco instead. He kissed under his jaw, hoping to distract him playfully as he ordered their room service.

As he placed the order, his breath grew heavier, his body responding to the feather-soft kisses and exploring, slender fingers over his broad chest. He swallowed heavily, licking his lips and casting a warning glance at the young pop star. His cock twitched tellingly in his jeans, and as he disconnected the call, he tossed his phone to the couch and covered Char’s mouth with his own. “Trouble maker,” he whispered with a smirk.

“What? Me? No…” Char grinned, and kissed him back hungrily, moving onto his lap. His pants creaked a little as he did, the scent of cologne and leather present in the room. He felt Draco’s cock twitch beneath his ass and he hummed. “Looks like I released the kraken,” he joked.

“The mighty and terrifying monster arises from the deep,” Draco chuckled deeply, nosing up Char’s neck and into the curls that hung over his ears. “If I did exactly what I wanted to you now, you’d not be able to walk on stage tonight, know that?” he said, thumbs rubbing the soft, supple material stretched out over strong thighs.

“Is that so?” Char breathed out, smirking a little as he said it. He ran his hands over Draco’s braid, grasping it gently as he canted his head to the side to give him more room. “Well you tell me what it is you want to do.”

Draco exhaled hot breath over Char’s milky white neck. “Tug down these skin tight leather pants to just under your ass, bend you over and take you hard, rough, and fast. Trapped in those things, you can’t move. Hold your wrists behind your back and fuck you deep,” the long-haired man whispered as he palmed over the very ass he spoke of, tongue darting out to lick his sweet skin, careful not to mark him - as much as he wanted to.

“Oh my god,” Char groaned with a shudder. He wanted that badly and now. It had his cock pressing hard against his pants, and he rolled his hips down, grinding there. “I want that too, Draco. Shit, that is sexy. You have me really hard and horny.”

Draco chuckled and squeezed Char’s ass, running his hand to his exposed lower back and massaging the warm bare skin there. “Well, food is gonna be here in a minute and then we have to get back for the show, so you’re gonna have to wait, my lord,” he rumbled, smirking against his supple neck.

“A Prince waits for no one,” Char smirked back and then kissed Draco once more with a smile before hopping off his lap. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Twitter to see what the fans were saying about him. No one knew of his account apart from close friends. “Lucky for you, I'm hungry and you have a good point.”

Draco couldn’t help but cast a curious eye to Char’s phone. “What do you have there? Social media, eh? I’ve no idea how that works, Twitter makes no sense to me, to be completely honest. Like shouting into a well,” he laughed.

Char nodded and showed Draco what the fans had been saying. The pop star got a kick out of pretending to be a fan sometimes, just to see. On one hand he hated the attention but on the other, it was quite the rush. “No one really uses Twitter how it was intended originally. At least not in my opinion,” he chuckled.

“Well, aren’t you a clever one? Sneaking around to see what they’re saying, eh? Isn’t some of it weird?” He rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

“Oh god, yes. People even wrote fan fiction about me as some sort of literal Prince,” Char chuckled and leaned against Draco. “There is some interesting art also. A lot of talented fans though. I figure that it could also be helpful in finding my stalker.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “That is a very, very clever idea. Maybe I should make a profile and get on there too. In fact, I can’t believe I didn’t think of doing that.” He flipped open his laptop just as there was a knock on the door. “Food…” he murmured, getting up to bring it inside.

“Right, yes. I'll get it,” Char said, standing up and smiling at Draco. “You come with me though if you want,” he winked and sauntered over to the door, opening it up to see a well built bellhop.

“Prince Char,” the bellhop said, eyeing him appreciatively. He licked his lips, and smiled at the star, clearly attracted to the beautiful British twink. “I was hoping I'd get to be the one to bring this to you.”

“Yes, thank you, thank you. I do appreciate your support of my work but today you meet not only me but also my boyfriend and bodyguard, Draco,” Char grinned and looked back at his lover.

Draco was standing directly behind the pop star and placed both hands possessively around his waist, kissing his neck as he leaned it. Very unnecessary, perhaps, but when he saw the way this clown was looking at Char, he felt compelled. “Greetings. Thank you for the delivery. Goodbye,” he said dryly, reaching in front of Char to take the food.

As the door closed, Char snickered and turned to Draco, kissing his jaw. “Were you jealous just now?” he asked, lifting his brows at his sexy boyfriend. “Don't worry, you're the only one I want. No one, male or female, could compare to you my brave knight.”

“He was a bit forward. ‘Cheeky’ as you might say. I’m just looking out for you. You have quite the rabid fan base you know?” he replied, sauntering in with the food and spreading it out.

“So it was purely for my protection?” Char asked, not believing that for a bloody second. He walked over and sat at the dining room table where Draco was setting out. “I don't mind if you are or were jealous. Sort of hot, you know?”

Draco came up behind Char, hands running up the fluffy shirt he wore and over his bare skin. “Yeah, perhaps I am a bit jealous. Look at you though. You’re a young god, Charmont. Hard to watch him flirt with you like that, you know?”

“I know,” Char nodded, curls dancing around his face. He leaned back into Draco and hummed, taking in his manly scent that wafted in the air. “It happens a lot though. Men and women. Still, as I said, I'm only yours.”

“Well, as long as I’m in charge with looking after you, you’ll have to deal with a bit of that, you understand?” Draco answered. Just then, there was another knock on the door. The older man furrowed his brow and rose. As he approached the door, there was an envelope, which he crouched down to pick up. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it gingerly, looking it over.

Char frowned a little, both at Draco’s words and tone, and at the strange envelope. He felt his heart pick up and sat down at the dining room table, in the chair, looking at their food. “Gods, what is it?”

Draco carried it to the table, setting it down. “Don’t touch it,” he advised, and went to the bedroom. He came out a second later with a pair of gloves and a small box cutting blade. There was only one thing on the front, “Prince Charmont” in typewriter ink. “It could be from your stalker. The real one.”

“Okay, got it,” Char said with a sigh, keeping his hands to himself as he waited for Draco to open the letter. He was bothered, or maybe nervous but he had his bodyguard boyfriend so he felt safe.

Draco carefully cut it open, and a sheet of folded paper fell out. Cut out letters littered the page, a psychotic looking creation.

I'm watching. I see you when you're sleeping. I come when you're awake. You're never alone with me on your steps. So wake up sweet prince wake up before you sleep forever in my embrace.

Draco swallowed thickly and set the note down, peeling off a glove to dial his phone. His blood felt like ice in his veins. All he could think of was that he wanted to kill this guy himself. “We have to turn this over to the police. I’m taking a photo of it though.”

Char was shaken. This one was by far the creepiest letter he'd received. “H-h-he knows I'm here. He can see me,” the boy said with a quivering voice once Draco was off the phone. He walked into his bedroom, and started throwing clothes in his suitcase. How could he perform tonight on stage with this in his head? “He could be watching now. I want to leave. I don't want to be here any longer,” he said, feeling all the emotions he'd kept inside starting to well up in his eyes.

Draco made the conversation with the detectives working the case brief, sending them a photo of the note and quickly putting it all in a plastic baggie. He walked into the bedroom to see the young man packing, and he came up behind him, touching his arm. “Char, do you want to call off the show tonight? Leave town?” he asked, his voice deep and full of concern.

Char jumped a little at first at the touch and then turned around, wrapping himself around Draco. “I don't want to disappoint my fans. My real fans. They're so loyal. I'm honestly not sure what to do but leaving town sounds great. I don't feel safe here, or well I do with you but just to think he's watching...even now, it just makes my skin crawl.”

“I have a cabin, Char. In the mountains. It was my father’s, he left it to me. Haven't been up there in awhile but it’s remote. With the right plan in place, we can evade this asshole and hide out there for awhile until the cops catch him.” The big man rubbed Char’s shoulders. “I’ll protect you tonight, if you want to do the show. Whatever you decide, I’m here for you.”

“I'll at least do the show tonight,” Char decided and closed his eyes as he took a breath, relaxing into the massage. “I figure the fans have likely come a long way to see it tonight. I'll postpone the next one though, so we can go to your cabin. It sounds lovely, darling, thank you.”

Draco kissed Char’s neck softly. “I think you should call your manager - I’d say you need to reschedule the rest of the tour until this maniac is caught.”

Char nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable with his strapping boyfriend behind him like that. “Good idea, I'll call now,” he said and turned to kiss Draco’s mouth once before pulling out his phone to make the call to his manager.

***

Draco got Char to the show and it had begun, starting off slow and building in intensity. The crowd was full of young people, mostly girls but a smattering of boys too. Draco watched from nearby, scanning the audience and watching vigilantly. One of the pop star’s best known hits rang through the auditorium, and a young man jumped on stage to dance with Char. Draco began moving quickly towards the stage, motioning to one of the security guards who was closer to him.

Char continued to dance, not feeling unsafe yet, his lithe hips swiveling but he didn't touch the fan. Before he could move further back, another man jumped onstage. Then three more, a girl in the mix. They were all starting to crowd him, screaming his name and pulling at his white shirt to open it further. One man pinched his nipple as the other two lifted him up, hands touching his leather clad ass and moved the pop star out into the waiting, swarming crowd.

Fans groped him as they passed him around like a rag doll, everyone wanting a piece as Char called out to Draco, the mic lost in the shuffle. Draco could see what was happening, and ripped a fire hose from a wall before fighting his way through the crowd to get to Charmont. He couldn’t see him anymore, and like a bull charging through a sea of bodies, he stormed through, finally opening the spigot as a powerful stream of water sprayed from the narrow opening. He began dousing the crowd to disperse people, but the teeming throng was nearly rabid, and he could hear them screaming for Char. A sharp squeal of feedback from Char’s microphone didn’t bode well, and Draco leapt to the stage to try and see him more clearly.

At last Draco spotted the young man, clothes torn and screaming for his life as he was pawed at and molested. Using the hose to knock people down, punching and elbowing people this way and that, he finally reached Char and wrestled him free, throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and battling through the crowd to the exit. It was at that moment all the lights in the auditorium came on, and complete pandemonium broke loose just as Draco blasted through the exit doors. He ran like hell, carrying the prince and not slowing down until he reached his car. He laid him in the back seat, hands skating down Char’s body to check him for injuries. He was bruised and cut, the clothes he had left on were soaked from the water, and the boy was shaking.

Char was in a bit of shock as Draco got in the driver’s side, keeping all the lights off and driving off immediately before anyone could see. Steering with one hand and looking at Char in the back, he texted his manager and security what happened. “T-thank you,” Char whispered, utterly shaken and spent from it all. He couldn't believe how quickly it had gotten out of hand. “I can't believe that happened.”

Draco looked back at him. “I let them know you’re safe. That’s what I’m here for, to keep you safe,” he said, feeling emotional but hiding it well under his calm demeanor. His job was to stay calm, protect Char, and get them somewhere away from this madness. He was headed straight for the mountains, their bags already in the back, as it was the plan to leave right after the show.

“It's not the only thing you're here for,” Char said sweetly and sat up, moving carefully up to the front passenger seat. “What a bloody awful night it was though. You were amazing. I hope you weren't hurt were you?”

The older man looked over with concern. “I’m fine, but you’re probably sore. I’ll draw you a bath when we get to my cabin. It’s going to take a bit to get there, so best for you to relax. Char I..” He sighed a bit as he reached over to touch the pop star’s knee gently. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Char let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, a little disappointed just in the fact that he'd hoped Draco was going to confess something else. Be that as it may, he smiled, happy to have his concern and affections - the rest would come, he was sure of it. “I am sore, quite actually. Thank you,” he said and then placed his hand over his boyfriend’s, “I wasn't sure I would be there for a moment.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you if I can help it, I swear,” he replied, turning his palm up to hold the Prince’s hand.  
“I know you won't, darling,” Char smiled and laced their fingers together.

The hours passed, and they stopped to relieve themselves and get refreshments, but finally, sometime in the wee hours of the morning, they made it to Draco’s father’s cabin. It was, as promised, nestled deep in the woods, and while there was no cell service up there, they luckily did have a landline phone. The police and Char’s manager were the only ones who knew where they were, and information was kept on tight lockdown.

Char smiled, very happy to be there finally, but still he was tuckered out. “I don't know about you but I am tired,” he said, having only slept an hour or so on the drive there. He knew Draco must be also. “Aren't you?”

“It was a long drive, and a tough night. I’m exhausted, yes my prince,” he admitted, humping the bags inside and setting them on the floor.

It was a modest cabin, certainly not as lavish as the young man was undoubtedly used to, but it was clean and cozy, and there were canned goods, water and non perishables in the pantry. He’d get fresh food for them tomorrow.

There was a small wood burning stove in the living room/dining room area, and a fireplace in the single bedroom. The bathroom had no shower, but instead a large, claw foot tub in the center of the room. For now, he pulled fresh sheets from a drawer in the bedroom and handed them to Char. “I’ll start a fire if you make the bed? There are blankets in the closet. I am happy to draw you a bath too, once I get the heat going,” Draco added with a smile.

“Thank you,” Char smiled back, rather liking the cabin. He liked it because it was safe, because it was cozy, but mostly because it was something that Draco considered to be a home of sorts. “I'll get started on it, my brave knight.”

A few minutes later and it was made. Char had stripped down to his boxer briefs, glad to be out of his clothes, even though they had stopped on the way to let him change out of the damp ones. He walked into the other room to find his boyfriend, more than ready for a hot bath and some sleep. “It's beautiful here.”

Draco had lit the candles in the rustic wooden lanterns hanging on the wall, bathing the room in a golden glow. He knelt beside the tub, having taken off his shirt, clad only in his jeans, and had his arm in the bath water, swirling around some Epsom salts and a sandalwood and amber bath oil he’d used to prepare it. A bit of steam rose off the surface of the water, and Draco stood, wiping his hand on a towel as he beckoned him. “It’s ready for you, my lord,” he said with a wave of his hand and a slight bow. No sarcasm in his tone or eyes, but reverent respect and affection.

Grinning and blushing, Char walked over carefully, still sore from the night before. He drank Draco in, looking like a Greek god there, and pulled off his boxer briefs. “Thank you,” he said and held out his hand for his lover to help him inside the tub. Once he did, he sunk down beneath the water line, only from his nipples and up exposed. “Oh yes, this is precisely what I needed.”

“Good, my handsome prince,” Draco smiled, kneeling beside the tub. He cupped his hands in the water, bubbled water and ran his palms over his shoulders, moving behind him at the head of the tub to wash him and massaging his muscles. Strong, firm hands worked their way up his scalp, coaxing the tension of everything that had happened away. “Does that feel good?”

“It's bloody amazing,” Char groaned, feeling his body turn to mush under Draco’s ministrations. He closed his eyes and let the peace and love wash over him, literally and figuratively. “I love you,” he said, meaning it but he hadn't planned on letting it out so soon. The boy opened his eyes up slowly, almost nervous to see how Draco would react.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat, and he wondered if he’d imagined it. He looked down at big, beautiful cerulean eyes staring at him. The boy looked like an angel in the flickering light. He took his head in his hands, leaning him back against the crook of his muscular arm. “I love you, Char,” he said finally, lowering his mouth to the boy’s in a kiss.

Char’s heart pounded then and he smiled, wrapping wet arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Thank god,” he said and kissed him again. This day was certainly far better than yesterday and he thought he might never want to leave this cabin. “Why don't you join me?”

Draco smiled softly, eyes wandering to the beautiful’s boy’s cherry red pout. “As you wish, my lord,” he replied, and stood, walking to the side of the white porcelain tub and undressing completely. He loosened his braids again, letting his long hair fall about his shoulders as he climbed in behind Char. Cradling the pop star between his long legs, he pulled him against his body. “This is far better,” he sighed as the delightful comforting heat relaxed his limbs.

God, Draco was sexy. Char would never get enough and he would always gawk at the way the long silvery tresses cascaded around muscles and tawny skin. “Much, yes,” Char hummed and canted his head to the side to kiss the bodyguard’s jaw. “Can't we just stay here forever? In this cabin. Away from everyone and everything?”

The bodyguard smiled against his skin. “I’d love that, love nothing more than to hide out with you here forever. But your fans love you too. They’d miss you,” he said quietly, rubbing soapy hands over Char’s warm, peachy skin. His touch roamed around the front of Char’s body, fingers dipping inside his belly button and skimming over hard, small nipples.

“Some love me a little too much,” Char sighed and then giggled, batting at Draco’s hand when it had went into his belly button. He moaned when he felt his sensitive peaks being stimulated. “But I suppose this life was tailored to me. I do enjoy it, usually. It keeps me on my toes and I get to travel as I've always wanted. Now with you at my side. What a pair we make,” he grinned, leaning back to nose under Draco's jaw.

Draco dragged his blunt nails over the firm, smooth pectorals, squeezing and pinching lightly before his wandering hands dipped between Char’s thick thighs, purring deep in his throat. “We do. I’m honored with your love and attention, my handsome prince,” he responded.

Char groaned, pressing his round ass against Draco’s cock and balls, moving it there to entice him as his thighs were touched. “You'll always have it, my brave knight,” he murmured, and hooked an arm behind his boyfriend’s neck, angling his head to kiss him.

The soft swell of Char’s bottom grinding against his erection drew a low moan from the long-haired man, and he licked hungrily into his mouth with a growl, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d never wanted anyone the way he wanted Char, and his blood throbbed in his veins, filling his shaft. “Char…”

With the grace and elegance of a cat, Char broke the kiss and turned around, sitting atop Draco’s thighs. He held his face and kissed him properly, pressing every bit of lithe, lean body against the older man's more built one. “Oh Draco, I could eat you alive, over and over,” he panted and bit at his lover's shapely lips. “You're a work of art, really. Are you aware?”

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m nothing special, but you, you are the work of art, Charmont,” he breathed, fingers chasing the drops of water running down his body as he sloshed about in the tub. “To be devoured by you would be a divine way to go, my lord,” he said, biting at the boy’s lower lip and sucking it between his teeth.

“Would a Prince consort with someone who wasn't special?” Char asked with an arched brow, between slow, nipping kisses. He thumbed over Draco’s cheekbone, inhaling through flared, aroused looking nostrils. “I couldn't devour you completely. The loss would be insurmountable.”

Draco ran veiny, dark hands over Char’s pale bottom and up his back, pulling him against his chest possessively. With his free hand, he stroked Char’s cock, thumbing over the slit and tugging the skin up and down his shaft slowly. “It would. Everything about you is intoxicating, Char, everything. I want more and more, you make me...ravenous, like a beast.”

“Eat me then,” Char smirked coyly, his words a rough whisper as he rutted into Draco’s hand and sucked his tongue. The boy couldn't get enough of him and the soreness from before had abated due to warm water. “Mm, Draco. My beast. My Daddy.”

Draco rutted his cock against Char’s hole and debated doing this in the tub. He didn’t have any water-based lubricants with him, and didn’t want to hurt him. It could be just as hot to jack each other off like this, so he took Char’s hand and wrapped it around his thick, hard flesh. He pressed his palm around both of them and began stroking, sliding his grip up and down lazily. “God, you’re the sexiest thing, my handsome Prince. If anyone could see what I’m seeing….they’d fall madly in love and never look back.”

“It would be their misfortune as I'm already courted by another,” Char murmured and then groaned, his head lolling back to expose the long column of his throat. He trailed his fingers through Draco’s damp chest hair and snapped his hips forward. It was hot, greatly so. “Oh yes-”

The pop star really did look like a magnificent young godlike this, writhing on top of him, wet, lean, hairless muscles illuminated in the glow of the candles, the pink petals of his lips open in debauched carnal pleasure, damp chocolate curls clinging to heat-flushed skin. Draco kept amber eyes locked on blue as he pumped his fist over them, his free hand reaching up to graze calloused fingertips down his neck. “Kiss me,” he begged in a deep, rough voice.

The request made Char’s breath hitch and he leaned in, doing as bidden. He kissed Draco, slow at first, turning into a hungry, battle of tongues. The boy moaned into his mouth, water sloshing as he moved his hips, hands holding his boyfriend’s face. “Fuck, Draco, I'm close-”

Draco tightened the squeeze around their cocks, sliding slick and wet together, and speared his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, moaning as he explored and fed like a starving animal. He felt himself erupt before he knew it, thick, hot pearls of come splashing across Char’s belly between them. “Char, oh fuck, yes Char,” he moaned, the sound of his guttural gasps and the slapping of skin on skin echoing against the tiled room.

As Draco came, so did Char, his body writhing and jerking, cock pulsing as milky seed mixed with his boyfriend’s. He scratched his nails down his back, moaning loudly as he bit into Draco’s mouth, his heart pounding wildly. “Draco! Oh baby, oh god!”

Draco panted into Char mouth, kissing him hard and deep, fisting over their cocks a few more times before gently releasing them. “Gods, my Char, you’re incredible.” He touched Char’s cheek as he tasted him over and over, their breath slowing down finally.

Char leaned against Draco, and nipped at his lips, reaching for the loofah. “So are you,” he said with a smile and lathered it up. “I suppose we should actually bathe now,” he laughed. “But that was so hot. God, I love you.”

“And I love you, my Prince.”


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was chopping wood in the front, splitting logs for the fireplace, shirtless in his brown denim trousers. The suspenders he’d had on over his shirt before hung down, shirt tied through the belt loop, and he wiped sweat from his brow. The weather was like this up here, warm sunny days but cold nights that dipped into the thirties.

Char walked out with a drink in hand and gasped at what he saw. Draco looked like a titan or a god like that, and he swallowed thickly. “My god, you look sexy as hell,” he said and offered the drink over. “I thought you might be thirsty.”

Draco grinned at the young brunet and took a long drink, pouring a bit of the ice water into his hand and splashing it in his face and chest. “Feels good, thank you, love. I am.” Water glistened in the sunlight across his chest.

“You're welcome. I simply did not want my brave knight to become dehydrated,” Char drawled and then leaned in to lick a drop of water from Draco’s exposed nipple. “Mm, an even better flavor when mixed with you.”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat at the contact. “It’s good out here, being all alone with you like this. All to myself. I feel quite spoiled.” he answered in a rough voice.

“We’ll have to visit here more often, or places like this,” Char offered coyly, fingers trailing down Draco’s chest hair, to his firm belly. “I like being alone with you. I can't help but think of all the debauched things we could do to one another, without anyone being the wiser.”

“I could fuck you right here, outside in the front yard, couldn’t I? In the grass and leaves. Would love that, what about you?” he asked, his long silver braid trailing down his tanned, sunkissed, muscular back. His jeans were slung low, the narrow V of his hips trailing down seductively.

“Fuck, yes,” Char whispered, a bit rough as his need grew metaphorically and in his pants. His low rise, tight skinny jeans bulged out and he licked his lips, curls hanging in his eyes as he began to sweat a bit. “The question is, are you going to?”

Draco let a wicked smirk curl his lips and he looked around, unzipping his jeans and kicking them down his legs right there. He stood bare ass naked in the yard, hands slipping around to the front of Char's jeans to loosen them. “I think I am, My Prince.”

“Mm, my brave knight,” Char smirked back, removing his shirt to expose his perfectly hairless skin, save for the few around his nipples and down below his waist. He wrapped slender fingers around Draco’s cock, pleased when his thumb found the precome gathered at his slit once he'd unsheathed it. “Someone is quite eager.”

“With the lips and hands of a young god upon me, it’s no wonder,” Draco crooned, slipping his arms around Char’s waist and guiding him backwards to a soft, bare patch of grass to pull him down. He knelt before Char, his own hand wrapping around the pop star’s pink, hard cock as he began sucking him lewdly.

“Oh, Draco,” Char moaned, his head lolling back as his cock was engulfed by the hot wetness of his mouth. He spread his long legs, balls plump and falling between them. It felt amazing, being taken down like that and it was all he could do not to buck up. “Don't stop baby.”

The older man moaned around Char’s cock, and continued stroking as he popped off wetly, a long strand of saliva chasing his full lips as he began to lick up and over his balls, gently taking a plump, furry one into his mouth and rolling it over his tongue delicately. “I live to serve you, My lord,” he panted when he pulled off before devouring him anew.

“Fuck-” Char groaned, watching Draco with rapt attention as he was pleasured. It was sexy seeing his beast of a boyfriend working him over that way and the popstar found himself nearing the edge already. He placed his hand on his bodyguard’s head, feeling the ridges of his braid as he writhed. “Please, Daddy, take me…”

Draco spit on his fingers, no lube where they were outside, and he worked a single wet finger inside the gorgeous young man who lay before him, long curls scattered around his head in the fresh grass like a halo.

“Mm, Draco,” Char moaned again, opening up for him even without the lube. He was glad his boyfriend spit generously and more than once there. The sun shone on his skin, wind blowing just enough to keep it from being too hot as the boy writhed and clamped down on his lover’s finger. “More-”

Tanned skin and sinew glistened in the sun as the long haired man feasted on Char obscenely and without shame, his tongue nestled between round, fleshy cheeks. He alternated between leaving over Char’s sweet little pink pucker and sucking messily the full length of his cock. There was something so debauched and forbidden about doing this outside, and while there was no one around for miles, it still seemed kinky. “Giving you more, love,” he gasped raggedly.

“Draco…” Char panted, his cock and hole worked over perfectly as his boyfriend all but devoured him. He leaned up on his elbows, watching as he was pleasured. He was so close to coming, so lost in the feeling that it took him a minute to realize he heard something like footsteps nearby. Half moaning still, he swallowed. “Mm oh, fuck. Draco, did you hear that?”

Draco paused and heard the distinct sound of footsteps, leaves crunching beneath weight. The sound stopped and as he looked around, he helped Char stand. “Get inside the house, quickly,” he instructed, eyes vigilant as he looked for the source.

“Right. Fuck. Okay.” Char was annoyed at the interruption but mostly scared. He grabbed his clothing and ran inside, ass twitching as he did. He hoped to god it was just an animal of something. Maybe bears sounded like that?

Draco kept his gaze up as he pulled on his trousers, and looked keenly in the direction of the trees where they'd heard the sound. Suddenly he saw a flash and then nothing. He grabbed a long stick laying on the ground, wielding it like a sword as he searched the brush and trees, but after a while it was evident whoever was there had gotten away. He went back inside, the stick still in his hand, and leaned it beside the door. “Whatever or whoever it was got away. Nothing out there.” He sighed and took a long drink of water from the glass Char had given him.

Char had slipped on a blue satin robe and was sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other. He was drinking some wine to soothe his nerves. “Alright,” he said and chewed his lower lip. “A monumentally bad time for that to have happened. I hope it wasn't you know who. If it was, I don't understand how he could have even found this place.”

Draco was still too full of adrenaline to sit yet. “It seemed too perceptive, too smart to have been an animal, but you’re right. How could they have known? This house is in my uncle’s name, not even mine yet, and I haven't been here in ages. Who could know where we are?” he asked, pacing and running a hand through his silver hair.

“Do… do you think my stalker could be someone who works with me? A staff member or errand boy?” Char asked, knowing there were lots of people on his team. Undoubtedly at least a couple knew about them coming here. They'd told his manager but who had he told. The popstar began to feel even more uneasy. “Oh god, Draco. It could be bloody anybody.”

Draco was already going through the lists in his mind of who knew. If it was his stalker they heard outside...he was a dead man, because Draco wouldn’t stop until this stalker was a corpse. “He picked a fucking bad day to do this. And the wrong person to come after. I’m not going to stop until he’s dead,” he said in a deep, matter-of-fact tone. Draco finished the water and set the glass down, moving to the couch to sit next to Char. He wasn’t one to lose his temper, he stayed focused on his goal. But since feelings had arisen for Char, there was fear creeping up along the edges. He couldn’t lose him; it was more than a job now.

Char curled around Draco, finding safety there in his warmth and presence. He hasn't ever heard him speak like that but it assured him, both of his protection and his love. It was also sexy, but that wasn't the point right now. “Thank you, darling,” he sighed, kissing his jaw once as he closed his eyes and relaxed. “I'm nervous but I trust you. You and your abilities.”

“I will keep you safe. I’ll protect you with my life if it’s required. Char, I love you,” he said, voice breaking slightly as he picked up the young man’s hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed each fingertip as if it were the most precious thing in the universe, his deep set gaze never leaving Char’s big, blue doe eyes.

“I know you will. I don't want you to have to risk your life,” Char whispered, his own voice filled with a few different emotions. The most prominent was love and fear after that. His breath hitched at the way Draco worshiped and honored him, and the boy felt as though he didn't deserve such a wonderful boyfriend. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence, he did, but he had just never met anyone like the man he was deeply in love with. “I love you so much, Draco.”

“And I love you, my Prince,” he whispered. Still bare chested, he tugged on the silk sash that kept Char’s robe closed, skating rough palms over his baby-smooth skin. Gasping again as he took him in, he leaned down to kiss his neck roughly with a moan.

Char leaned back against the couch, running his hand over the braid Draco had, his skin forming goosebumps. “Yes, oh fuck, my love, don't stop,” he murmured, spreading his thighs as his robe opened completely. He shrugged it off and licked his lips. “Help me forget all of this drama, this fear. Fuck my pain away.”

“As you wish, my prince,” Draco whispered. Char was beautiful, this gorgeous creature, his body the perfect blend of masculinity, long lean lines of muscle covered in smooth, porcelain skin. Draco stood, shedding his trousers before kneeling between Char’s spread thighs to continue as he did before, feasting on his body. He pulled Char’s legs over his broad shoulders, mouthing over his erection before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. He looked up at the Prince, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue.

Sea blues met amber and Char couldn't deny the love and lust was palpable. It was thick, heady, and he inhaled sharply before a long, breathy moan resounded from his chest. “Draco, mm, daddy. Yes-” he panted, his fingers seeking purchase on the couch, curling into the softness of it as perfect toes wiggled. “You are a magician with that mouth of yours.”

Draco moaned over his body and pressed a finger against his heated hole. “I plan to make love to you again, Charmont,” he said huskily, and rose to pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. With strong arms, he carried him bridal style, laying him on the bed and retrieving lubricant from the nightstand.

Char licked his lips and splayed out on the bed, toned thighs spreading in anticipation. He fisted his cock and watched every move Draco made, a bit of precome attaching to his belly. “I'm more than ready to be made love to,” he whispered, huskily as curls cascaded into his beautiful eyes.

The older man’s slicked up fingers worked slowly and steadily inside Char, long silver tendrils brushing against his thighs. Draco sucked hard kisses along the sensitive seam of skin beside his heavy balls, pressing three fingers inside him and twisting his wrist. He revelled in every breathy moan elicited from Char’s lips. “You’re perfect like this, my lord, perfect. Tell me whatever you want and I’ll give it…”

“Just you, your heart, and-” Char paused to groan, his hips writhing as he was stroked perfectly inside. It felt so good and he could barely form the words to express himself. “And this. Oh fuck, baby. Please, fuck me.”

Draco was more than willing to do exactly that, and climbed up Char’s body, kneeling over him as he began to tease the prince with his cock. He tugged the foreskin back along his meaty, olive shaft, the thin skin sliding over the head and back down temptingly. “I will give you anything you ask,” he whispered through gritted teeth, penetrating Char in a single thrust.

Char huffed a breath and wrapped his legs around Draco, his heels digging into the backs of his thighs. His hands found his muscular ass and pulled him in further, licking into his mouth as his body heated up. “You're going to spoil me,” he drawled, words even more accented like this. “Please do keep it up.”

The older man flexed his ass as he began rolling his hips into Char, licking and biting kisses into his mouth. His breath came in heated pants, and he yanked Char’s head back by his curls, far rougher than he’d ever done before. He scraped his teeth over the pop star’s neck as he fucked into him intensely. Draco pounded into him, tapping his prostate over and over as beads of sweat formed along his brow. “Charmont…”

“Oh my… fuck, fuck-” Char moaned loudly, gripping Draco’s braided hair to keep him there on his neck. “Bite me. Mark me, daddy,” he demanded in a little growl, feeling the heat and ferocity of their coupling. The boy was writhing under him, begging to be dominated by his strong, and powerful boyfriend.

The submissive coo, the way he arched into Draco and begged so prettily seemed to bring out a beast in the bodyguard. Not to mention that little pet name of his - it drove him crazy. He bared his sharp, crooked teeth, sinking his fangs into the beautiful boy’s neck until he bled. It was more than he intended and he gasped a bit, quickly licking over the wound and whispering. “I don’t mean to hurt you, I…” he said, his cock still buried deep inside Char.

“It's okay, god it's perfect… I like it, Draco,” Char whispered, his breath coming out in pants as he pulled his face to his own and kissed him, sharing the bite of copper as their tongues wound and danced. He felt close to coming, but he didn't want it to end yet. “Turn me over, take me from behind, please. I want to feel you as deeply as possible, my love.”

Draco licked the taste of blood from Char’s tongue and nodded, rolling off to turn him onto all fours. When he was kneeling just right, he moved behind him, running strong hands down his spine to brace his hips. Draco tapped his cock against his twitching wet little hole and breached him with a low groan. “Char…” he whispered raggedly.

“Draco…” Char whispered back, gripping the sheets as he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, hair in his stunning eyes. He squeezed his hole around Draco’s cock and began to move his ass back and forth, swiveling his hips. “Yes, fuck, your cock feels so good.”

The older man moaned, his long, messy braid falling over his shoulder and down his chest. Small beads of blood still stained his teeth, and as he worked, his jaw hung slack, giving him a very animalistic look that was only amplified by a hungry growl. “And you feel perfect, my lord, so good, like your body was made for me, made to be impaled on my cock,” he sighed, skin slapping against skin harder.

“Yes, yes, oh shit,” Char groaned, biting his lower lip with just how sexy Draco looked. The boy’s eyes were practically blown black with lust. “Spank me, fuck me harder,” he panted, sweat starting to cover his skin as he was taken by his beast of a boyfriend.

Draco was lost in the sensations washing over him, his orgasm building fast and burning hot in his belly, and he slapped Char’s meaty ass with one hand. It echoed in the room and he grunted at the beautiful pink handprint that bloomed in his wake. He slapped the other ass cheek a little harder, finally resting one hand on the dimples of his lower back. “You look breathtaking like this,” he whispered harshly.

“And you feel so good,” Char moaned, breathily, and then gasped at the smack. He rather liked it and he pressed back into Draco’s cock, wiggling his ass. “Oh fuck, I like that a lot, Daddy, do it again. Mark me, make me sore, so I'll feel you when you're not near me.”

The older man shifted his hips and thrust fast and hard into Char’s ass, the thick heavy tip of his uncut cock battering against his prostate with unrelenting intensity. Rough thumbs bruised prints into his pale skin, and Draco’s rhythm stuttered as his orgasm built higher, the heat rising in his belly. “Oh god Char, Char, my prince,” he groaned.

Char was so beautifully close to coming, and he began to jerk back into each powerful thrust he received from his boyfriend. “Yeah, Daddy, fuck me,” he moaned loud, almost screaming it was   
so good. He gripped the sheets tighter and turned to give a lust look over his shoulder, a bead of sweat dripping down from his brow. “Mmm, yes!”

Draco reached around Char and gripped his cock sliding his hand in quick strokes as he felt himself lose control. “Fuck...oh fuck yes…” he grunted as he spilled his seed inside the younger man, his load so thick it dripped down the backs of his thighs.

The force of being fucked, coupled with Draco's hand on his cock, pulled Char over the edge. He came, cock spilling out pearly seed, body tense as he shouted out his boyfriend’s name. “Oh my fuck!”

The bodyguard ran veiny hands up Char’s sweaty spine and gripped the back of his neck roughly. Grunting as another wave hit him; smaller but enough to elicit a guttural groan from his full lips. “My lord. You have emptied me and filled me all at the same time. You’re simply magic.”

“I do my best to give you that happily ever after, each and every time,” Char grinned, still panting a bit as he collapsed on the bed, taking Draco with him. “And you have proven a fierce and faithful warrior. You've left your Prince very satisfied. Now I wish you to hold and kiss me, since it's been rather and exhausting afternoon.”

Draco held Char’s sharp jawline, licking into his mouth with heavy sighs. “Stay here with me then. I’ll protect you, my beauty.”

Char wriggled under the heavy weight of Draco and rolled out over, onto his back and held out his arms for a deeper kiss and to be held as he'd requested. “I'm not going anywhere, in fact, I need you closer, my protector, my love.”

The older man’s long silver braid flipped over his shoulder as he followed Char, tasting his mouth and touching him with slow, soft caresses.

They lay like that the rest of the day, making love, rising to eat and clean up. Nightfall came and Draco kept a keen eye open, hoping whatever or whoever had been there before would not come back. He checked his phone for messages but no news on catching the guy yet, unfortunately.

Char had cleaned up also and was lounging on the sofa when he heard someone run past the window, a shadow there that wasn't a tree or bush. “Draco,” he whispered, his voice shaking and then pointed. “L-look.”

Draco immediately had his gun out and motioned for Char to get on the ground. Putting a finger in front of his lips, he quickly moved to the back door and slipped out, taking long quiet footsteps around the side of the cabin.

Char laid on the ground, shaking and keeping quiet as fear welled up in his chest. He told himself not to be afraid, not to act weak but the fear was horrid. Suddenly a rock came through the window, missing him by inches. “Draco!”

Draco hid behind a chair, watching carefully, and saw the man come in through the window. Shattered glass crunched beneath his boots. Draco saw the man creeping closer to where Char was hiding, and he turned on the light suddenly to distract the man. “I’m here for the kid,” the man rumbled. “Here for my boss. You’re not leaving here alive, and he’s coming with me.”

Draco stood his ground, gun leveled at the man’s head. He spoke with a heavy accent and looked Italian, clad from head to toe in black. “That’s not possible. You won’t take him,” Draco said sternly.

Char laid still as the man inched towards him. He his heart was pounding in his ears, body shaking as he feared the worst. Suddenly, the man rolled away from the gun and grabbed Char, a knife to his throat.

“Drop it, now, and I may spare you,” Draco said, his voice dangerously low and deadly.

“I’m taking him with me and there is nothing you can do about it or I’ll slit his throat.” The other man had a heavy accent and held Char tightly in his grip.

Draco narrowed his eyes and was about to lower the gun when his cell phone went off behind them on the coffee table. In the split second it took for the man to be distracted, Draco shot him in the leg. As he shouted and fell to the floor, the knife slipped from his grip and clattered away. Draco closed the distance between them fast crouching down and shooting him between the eyes.

When he saw the man was dead, he rushed to Char’s side. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around him. “I love you…”

Char clung to Draco, burying his face into his chest as he shook, a couple tears streaming down his beautiful face. It wasn't something he did often but nerves and fear brought him to that point. “I love you too,” he managed, and gripped his bodyguard boyfriend, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't look at the body on the ground, and to make it worse, this wasn't even the stalker. “Thank you. I… I am terrified, honestly.”

“I know you are, but I’m here, I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you and I mean it. I won’t.” He wrapped strong, muscular arms around the Prince and pulled him away from the man’s body, a pool of blood rapidly surrounding his head. “I’ll make some calls, but we can’t stay here. I have to move you again. Who knows if this guy had more people working for him, with him.”

“Even though I like this cabin, I am more than ready to leave,” Char whispered, looking up at Draco, thankful he'd saved him and moved him from the body. Honestly, he didn't know how he'd finish his tour. This was a huge disaster. “And I know I'm safe with you. You've more than proven that my love.”

Draco embraced Char and leaned down to kiss his lips. “We’ll get an ID on him and hope this is your stalker, and this is the end. I just want to be extra cautious.”

Draco pulled out his phone and called everyone he needed to, asking Char to get packed so they could leave as soon as possible. He’d take him to the next safe place and hope the investigators would come up with some answers.

Char packed and when he was done, he walked out to find Draco. “He said he worked for someone. I doubt this was my stalker. I wish it was. I just want this to be over, Draco. I want life to be back to normal and spent with you.”

Draco knew the police would be there soon, and wanted to talk to them before they left. He kept alert and vigilant. “It will, soon. I know this is difficult, but you’re safe,” he answered, kissing Char’s temple protectively.

“I feel safe with you, my brave knight. You saved me, more than once and in a few ways,” Char whispered, leaning up to kiss him twice, before resting his head back onto his chest again.

***

The police arrived and questioned them. As they took photos and worked, one of the detectives identified the man who role in as someone named “Matteo”; apparently he worked for a wealthy baron, someone in the entertainment industry. It was a clue, but for the moment, that’s all it was.

When they were done, Draco got Char in their car, bags in hand, and took off again. Something about that seemed familiar, Char thought, thinking he knew someone like that but chalked it up to nerves.

“So where are we heading?” Char asked, buckled in and holding Draco’s hand.

“A hotel, for now. Again. I’m sorry, I know it’s not ideal…” he apologized, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he steered the vehicle and glanced at Char. He loved the boy now. That was going to complicate everything, but he didn’t care about the complications. Only about his Prince.

“I don't mind that, love,” Char said, rubbing Draco's leg when he sensed the slight worry. He didn't really mind where they went, as long as they were safe and together. “I just wonder if I should finish my tour or not, you know?”

Draco shook his head. “In my opinion it’s too dangerous right now. When we make sure we have the right guy, then you can resume. Obviously we have to talk to your manager, but my recommendation is delaying it. It’s not worth the risk, Char,” he said, trying to be gentle but firm.

“No, you're right,” Char began, angling his head over at Draco as they rolled down the road. His head was a mess, a fog of chaos and nerves but he trusted his boyfriend, his protector. Normally he might have some sassy remark about how the show must go on, but he was tired and scared. “I'll speak with my manager, sure, I think that's wise, love.”

Draco smiled over at Char. “Good. I know this is very difficult, but I’m here for you, understand?” He said, rubbing the younger man’s knee.

Char placed his hand over Draco's, giving it a loving squeeze. “Thanks baby. I understand. I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

After driving for about an hour on the freeway, Draco pulled into a hotel parking lot. It was an enormous, brightly lit modern tower, and he drove to the front and hopped out to get the door for Char and give the valet his keys. Rubbing the pop star’s back as they walked in, he stayed protectively close to him, a sharp eye looking around them at all times. “Not too bad,” he remarked as they entered the lobby, ornate embellishments and marble all around.

Looking around, bag in hand, Char nodded. “Very nice, actually,” he smiled, glancing at Draco with a pleased smile.

“I should be thanking you. Your manager has good connections,” Draco answered, strolling to the desk to get them checked in.

“He does,” Char smiled, leaning against the desk, staying with Draco.

It was mercifully quiet - for a while anyway - until two young girls walking through the lobby dropped their bags and gasped as they laid eyes on Char. “Oh my god,” one said as they remained frozen in place.

Char wasn't really in the mood, but he plastered on his smile once more and turned to look at the two girls, canting his head, which made curls scatter into his beautiful eyes as he waved.

The tall blonde girl blushed a deep red and approached him. She darted a look to her friend who followed her. “Uhm, I uhm, h-h-hi….hi Char,” she said shyly.

“We don’t mean to bother you, we are just...oh gosh...uhm we’re fans,” the petite girl demurred quietly.

“It's no bother at all,” Char smiled, watching as the two girls pulled out their camera phones. “I don't have long, but I could pose for a photo if you'd like, and one autograph each,” he said, winking. “I could hardly deny that of two such lovely fans.”

Both young girls turned beet red and giggled breathlessly, posing with the handsome pop star and getting their arms signed. They told him they were going to get matching tattoos of his signature on them right away. Draco watched closely, standing back but near should anything further transpire. He arched a brow with amusement as they finally left, gasping and blushing. “Making dreams come true, eh?” he quipped, gesturing for the elevator.

“I do what I can,” Char smirked and walked inside the elevator, leaning against the wall as he looked at Draco. “Don't tell me you were jealous of those two little birds?”

“Maybe I was. Maybe a bit, you know? You could have anyone you want, I know that,” Draco said, pressing the buttons to take them to the penthouse suite. Only the best for Prince Char, as always. Even on the run.

Char reached out and grabbed Draco by the shirt, pulling him against his body after he dropped the bag. He kissed him soundly, his back against the elevator wall. “Maybe I could have others, but I already have who I want. That's you in case there was any room left for speculation,” he grinned, gazing at his beau.

Draco’s eyes sparked with fire at the possessive, demanding gesture. The boldness made him thicken in his pants, and he pushed Char up against the wall, licking into his mouth hungrily. “I might need you to remind me. My memory isn’t so good, being older and all,” he chuckled, hands running firmly up Char’s flank.

Char grasped at Draco’s shoulders, and looked at him through hooded eyes. “I'll remind you all you want,” he drawled, his jaw shifting and nostrils flaring before he angled his head and plunged his tongue back into his mouth. He was hard too, and he showed this by rolling his hips against the older man’s groin, creating friction there.

The long-haired man looked in the mirror at the reflection of Char and himself. They painted an image of barely restrained lust. Lost in a moment of impulse, Draco leaned over to stop the elevator, unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. With a dark look in his eyes, he stared at Char intensely, rubbing his thumb over red, damp lips. “Suck me,” he instructed, pressing his shoulders down.

Char knew where this was heading and he was glad he had his bag with him, the one that housed the lube. For now though, he felt his belly churn with hot desire and he immediately got down on his knees, wrapping his slim hand around his boyfriend's cock. “Fuck… anything you wish, Daddy,” he whispered, looking up at Draco through his lashes before he unsheathed his tip and took him all the way down.

Draco’s mouth flew open and he let out a long deep moan at the wet heat of Char’s talented mouth. His hips jerked forward a bit and he buried his fingers in the brunet’s long soft curls, pushing and pulling on his head and guiding him down his length. “Oh fuck, Char...just like that. Messy...”

Char’s response was a lusty look as he hollowed his cheeks and laved his tongue around Draco’s shaft. He used his free hand rolled and gently tug on his lover's balls. God it was so hot, he was leaking copiously from the tip of his pink cock.

The tall bodyguard gripped Char’s head in both hands, watching with hooded eyes at the debauched image of his beauty with his mouth stuffed with his thick, dark, meaty shaft, drool gathering at the corners of his swollen lips. “Yes, perfect, just like that...keep that up and I’ll come down your throat, you want that?”

Char murmured out a response that meant yes, though it was hard to reply with Draco’s perfect cock in his mouth. He took his hand and wrapped it around his own cock once he pulled it out and began to stroke, moaning.

Draco looked as Char stroked himself like that, and pulled him to stand suddenly, kissing him hard and pinning him against the wall. “I need to be inside you when I come, feel you,” he gasped.

“No complaints on my end,” Char grinned, and then gasped at the aggressiveness. It turned him on to no end. “Lube is in your Prince’s bag,” he whispered huskily, writhing against him wantonly.

Draco looked at Char with a penetrative stare, gold eyes glowing with fire. He bent to the bag that had been dropped to the floor and found the small bottle; with one hand, he flipped open the top and slicked himself up quickly. As he took Char’s mouth again, he slipped two fingers inside him roughly, thick but well lubed, he scissored them, pumping in and out slowly as he stroked the younger man’s length.

“Draco…” Char moaned, hooking his leg around his lover's hip, keeping it up to allow for deeper penetration. It felt so naughty being in the elevator like this and he knew they didn't have long. “Fuck me. Take me here, now. Please…”

Draco could barely hold on and gripped a muscular thigh around his waist, pushing him higher against the wall and sheathing himself inside Char’s honeyed heat within seconds. He groaned in ecstasy at the wet clutch of Char’s body, and he speared his tongue inside his mouth as he drove all the way. “Fuck, fuck, Char,” he gasped, biting against his lips.

Char groaned out his response, tightening his lean legs around Draco’s waist as he gripped at his shoulders and pressed his ass down to take his cock further inside. It felt impossibly good, and his skin heated to a rosy flush as he held his blue eyes on amber. “Oh Draco, shit, fuck me just like that.”

Draco slammed his hips against the gorgeous younger man’s body, fucking him fast and rough, like an animal just looking to get off. It was filthy, the noises echoing in the small space, panting, deep grunts and skin slapping against skin. “Yeah oh fuck yes gods...you feel so good…”

“Bloody well right I do,” Char grunted, smirking as he leaned in to kiss Draco hotly, moving his hips a little, their motions making the elevator sway. He felt pleasure swirl in his core, burning down his thighs as his orgasm neared. “You feel good too, oh my love, Daddy, harder. Split me in two.”

  
“Going to fill you with my load, Prince,” Draco gasped, grazing his teeth sharply along his jugular. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, and he stroked Char fast, his dark fist swallowing his pink tipped cock as it leaked copiously with pre come. With a howl, much louder than he’d intended, he erupted, pounding into him as he gripped his ass with one hand. “Char, fuck!”

“Oh yes!” Char mewled, also louder than he meant to be and found his own release, spurting over Draco’s fist as he shook, his hole clamping down around the older man's cock to milk every drop. He panted, skin dewy as his curls clung to his brow. “Fuck. I love you, baby.”

Draco brought his hand up to his mouth, licking off Char’s spend, every drop. “I love you,” he said, leaning forward to kiss him. He tugged his pants up and zipped himself, using a rag from his pocket to clean the lube up from Char’s bottom.

Char hummed and once he as clean, he kissed Draco, tasting himself before pulling up his pants and putting the lube away. He composed himself and took a breath, skin flushed. “That was a first for me. It was quite hot though.”

“It was. Mind blowing, really.” Draco picked up their bags ad pressed the elevator button to take them to their floor. They were lucky it wasn’t busy.

He stepped off the elevator and strolled to their room, using the keyboard to unlock the door. “Ahh, here we are.”

“It was mind blowing,” Char said, and then walked inside as well, looking around. He smiled happily, ready to get some food or something. “This is very nice. Even more posh than the last hotel.”

“It is. I’m going to call the detectives and you might want to check in with your manager, let him know we arrived.”

Draco pulled out his phone and began dialing, walking to the living room area of the suite. Back to business. Char nodded and pulled out his iPhone, calling his manager. The pop star also told him to delay the tour, per Draco’s advice. Once he was done, the boy went to change into his loungewear and sat in the big recliner.

Strolling back in the living room to find Char, he sent one more message and put his phone in his pocket. He’d explained to the police what he’d heard the man say - that he’d told them he was working for someone else. They said that they were trying to determine who that someone else was, but had come up empty thus far. It was very worrisome to the bodyguard, but he was determined no one was going to harm Char.

By the time Draco came out, Char had ordered some pizza, and was curled up into a little ball on the couch, relaxing. “Find out anything else?” he asked when he saw his boyfriend. He really was ready to have whoever it was behind bars or dead, so he could stop worrying.

Draco shook his head in disappointment. “Nothing, but we will find the man. I just don’t understand why they can’t find out who he works for. It’s ludicrous. I won’t stop trying though. If they can’t figure it out, I will.” He sat on the couch next to the gorgeous young man, fingers brushing over his soft curls and down his sharp jawline.

“That feels good,” Char whispered, leaning into Draco. He encouraged him to sit with his back to the armrest and then got between his legs, his back against his bodyguard’s chest. Lolling his head back on his shoulder and looking back at him, he sighed. “I know you will, but in the meantime, I cancelled my tour for now. Still have to go to the red carpet event tomorrow night though.”

“Red carpet? I have to get a suit. Don’t think I’ve worn one in years. I have to stay with you, and I wouldn't want to embarrass you,” he remarked wondering if he’d have to shave but deciding he really didn’t want to. Or cut his hair. He rubbed his palms over Char’s chest, massaging his pectorals and down to his belly.

“Don't even think that. Just wear a suit, the rest of you stays like it is, understood? Your prince commands it,” Char smiled, and then sucked in a breath at the way Draco was touching him. “You could never be an embarrassment. I love you, Darling.”

Draco kissed along his shoulders and neck, humming at Char’s words. “As you wish, my lord.”

***

The next evening, after a day spent lounging about and fucking, Char had gone to get ready. He came out in a double breasted somewhat shiny grey suit, hair styled and perfect, face smooth.

“Draco? Are you ready?”

Draco emerged from the bathroom in a black tuxedo, his long silvery locks plaited into a braid down his back. His shaggy beard was combed and about as neat as it was ever going to get, but his muscular form filled the suit he wore, the fabric on his biceps fitted perfectly. He looked down self-consciously, smoothing the fabric down, before looking up bashfully at Char and giving him a shark toothed, impish grin. “Ahh, I don’t know about this…”

“Oh my god,” Char drawled, and walked over, palming down Draco’s lapels. He really cut a nice image in that tux, the boy though, and then leaned in to kiss him softly. “You look dashing! Absolutely breathtaking, and handsome.” The pop star smiled and inhaled his scent, all but climbing up his body. “You'll be turning heads tonight.”

The older man looked Char up and down with a heated look. “You’re one to talk. Look at you. You’re a god made flesh,” he whispered. The pop star glowed, big blue eyes wide, cheeks flushed and his damp, red pout looking sinful as ever. They had a show to get to though, and Draco knew he’d have to be alert and focused for his lover protection. “We should go, before I’m tempted to keep you here…”

“I second that idea,” Char grinned, smiling at Draco with youthful features bright and stunning. He kissed him once more, and nuzzled his neck, looking up at him as he licked his lips. The boy was growing hard looking at his handsome, manly bodyguard boyfriend. “Yes, let’s go before I change my mind. You are irresistible, Draco.”

Draco smiled and tucked his arm around Char trim waist. “Not as irresistible as you are, my lord.” He guided him out to their limo waiting by the curb, off to take them to the ceremony.

***

The scene at the venue was delicately controlled chaos, flash bulbs going off everywhere, and as soon as they stepped onto the red carpet, people were shouting for them. Draco kept a keen eye on the pop star, hanging back enough that the journalists could get their photos without his interference, but close enough to make sure nothing happened to him.

Char put on a dashing smile, one hand on his hip as he posed for the cameras, turning this way and that. When they were done, he walked over the crowd and gave a few autographs, quickly, turning back to go with Draco, needing to hurry up and get inside. “I could use a drink,” he chuckled, but he did love the attention. Still, in the back of his mind was his stalker, the man who wanted him dead.

Draco had eyes on every one of the people who asked for his autograph; luckily no one that seemed to fit his immediate description. A few people stopped Char on the way to their seats - reporters - but they were done mercifully quickly, and an usher led them to their seats. A young woman carrying a tray of drinks came by, and Draco snagged a glass for Char. “My Prince,” he said gallantly as he handed it over.

“Thank you, my brave Knight,” Char crooned, and took the glass of champagne into his hands, smiling over the rim as he took a sip and sat down next to Draco. He really felt like the belle of the ball, so to speak, with his handsome boyfriend at his side. More importantly, he felt safe, and he knew that his lover would do anything and everything to ensure he stayed that way. The pop star reached out with his free hand, and laced their fingers together.

Draco sat proudly beside the gorgeous brunet, feeling a little out of place despite his fancy attire. They sat through several other musical performances and a rather long monologue by the emcee. He squeezed his hand, looking around the crowd; he had to admit, though he recognized only a few of these people, they were all celebrities. He never imagined he’d ever find himself at something like this, and it was surreal.

Char leaned over to whisper into Draco’s ear, “You seem… bored,” he laughed, quietly, and kissed the corner of his mouth, fingers laced and squeezing. They were going to announce the artist with the best pop song next, and he was nominated.

Draco smirked and gave Char a sidelong glance. “Not bored, but I mean, I’m a little out of my element here, you know,” he chuckled quietly.

“After this, we should skip the after party and go someplace quiet to celebrate… whether I win or not,” Char added.

“We absolutely should, and will, celebrate. You should win all these awards, if you asked me,” Draco whispered, trying to keep his voice down.

“Why thank you, my Knight,” Char grinned and wrapped his arm around Draco’s in lieu of holding his hand. He was just happy to be with his love, out and about, feeling safe for once. Of course the pop star wanted to win an award or two, but if not, he would be just fine. He had his prize already. “You look more handsome than anyone here,” he whispered.

“I think that’s up for debate, and most of the fans in the balcony would argue the point with you,” Draco teased, squeezing Char’s hand. The emcee made an announcement and they redirected their attention at the stage.

The night wore on; Char didn’t win any awards, however, people stopped him to congratulate him anyway, many saying they thought he should have won. The two worked their way through the crowd, when suddenly a hand clapped Draco on the shoulder, and he turned with a start.

“Draco, darling! Long time no see!” a young man said. A look of confusion crossed Draco’s face though of course he recognized who it was. Tall and slim with jet black hair slicked back, hazel eyes and long, dark lashes. The willowy boy threw his arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ve had you on my mind. What a treat to see you here.”

Draco was the color of beets, his olive skin pinked up as he frowned at the young man and attempted to step back. “Ah yes, Finn. Well, what a surprise to see you. I’m sure you must know Prince Charmont,” he said, trying to bring Char into the conversation as quickly as he could.

Char saw red. Just who the bloody hell was this twink? “Charmed,” he said, and took Draco’s hand, kissing the corner of his mouth as he glared at the other young man. He wanted to punch this whore in the mouth. With a smirk on his face, he kept his boyfriend back. “Flint? Fat? I apologize I’m dreadful with names. My darling Draco and I were just leaving. Weren’t we, my love?”

  
Finn narrowed his eyes and gave a thin smile to Char. “It’s Finn, though I must admit Chard is a rather funny name for a celebrity. Bitter and tart, hmm? Do you wilt in the heat with a little garlic? I daresay Kale would have been more catchy, don’t you?” he laughed lightly and cast a pointed look at Draco. “Another client, darling?”

Draco huffed and furrowed his brows. “We’re leaving. His name is Charmont, but I think you know that, and no he’s not a client. We’re together,” he barked and turned. “I can’t say it was good to see you, I’m sorry. You’re being rude and catty. But you always were, and that’s why I’m here with someone else. Goodbye,” he said shortly, and pulled Char away, turning for the door.

Finn raised his brows and smirked. “My tiger grew claws, eh? I’m quite proud of you, Draco. Until next time, and good luck with your children’s parties, or whatever it is you do, Chard!” he called after them.

“God. Ignore him, Char. Huge mistake in my past, that one.” Draco sighed and opened the door for Char to the cool night air.

Char turned around and was about to go after him. To tell him that Draco was not his tiger any longer. “Fucking rubbish bin is what that little whore is. Imagine the nerve of that twit!” Oh, the pop star was infuriated. Positively irate. He walked through the door and looked at Draco. “You really dated that slag? I’ve seen better mugs than his at the thrift store.”

Draco turned and looked back to see Finn staring at them, though trying to look like he wasn’t, waving his hands animatedly and chatting with some stupid looking blond. He pulled Char into his arms and kissed him passionately, ignoring the flash of cameras and people whispering in recognition of Char. After the kiss he whispered in his ear. “He’s watching, and I want him to see that I’m yours, and only yours, my lord,” he said quietly.

Char really liked that, and he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, fingers toying with his hair as he slotted their lips together again. He looked over Draco’s shoulder then and smirked at the pest, just when Finn had looked their way. “Good. That makes your Prince very pleased.”

Finn could see Char looking and this time, the sneering dark-haired boy arched a brow and flipped Char the bird with a smirk. Not knowing that had happened, Draco tugged Char forward, closer to the curb where all the limousines had pulled to wait for their passengers. “Let’s go, Char. Enough of this crowd. Let’s get a drink at the hotel, yes?” he said with a warm smile, having utterly forgotten about his ex.

“Sure, my Knight,” Char said, almost thankful Draco had pulled him away, or else he might have made the papers tomorrow for getting into a scuffle at the award ceremony. The popstar got inside the limo once the door was opened, and scooted over to give his boyfriend room. “I think that’s a lovely idea, yes,” he smiled, and leaned into the older man, kissing his jaw.

Draco felt very affectionate towards the handsome brunet now that they were in the limo, and he put an arm around him, kissing his neck, his other hand snaking to squeeze his upper thigh. “Glad we’re away from all those prying eyes now, hmm?”

“Absolutely,” Char smiled, placing his hand over Draco’s. He was calming, mostly glad to be rid of that little bitch. Lolling his head to the side, he hummed. “Mm, this is much better, darling. You know how to calm me.”

“Excellent, my lord. I live to serve you, you know,” Draco added, sincerely, not a trace of sarcasm in his tone. He was relieved that idiot he used to date didn’t bother them any further and hoped it would remain that way.

With a smile, Char kissed Draco, as the limo ushered them back to the hotel, and once they were there, they both made their way out and up to the room. The popstar began removing his suit right away to get into something more comfortable. “Why don’t you pour us each some wine, or whatever you’d like, my Knight, while I get into something less showy,” he turned to look at Draco and arched a brow, leaning in as curls scattered in his eyes, “Please?”

That sweet, coy little smile, dreamy, cerulean eyes lined with dark, thick lashes, and one arched eyebrow- it was all Draco ever wanted or needed. He was in love, completely in love with Charmont, and it showed on his rugged face. He did a dramatic, gallant bow and smiled. “As you wish, m’lord.” He turned regally on his heel and located the spirits, pouring them into two glasses for them. Once poured, he removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie as well to get comfortable, unbuttoning the dress shirt he wore.

Char had a point to prove, even if it wasn’t needed, and he walked out in one of Draco’s big white button up shirts. Under that, he wore red lace panties, and garters, only stockings covering his bare feet as he sauntered into the room where his lover was. “Thank you,” he said, coy once more as bent over right in front of the older man to adjust his panty hose, picking up his glass and then turning around to face him.

Draco’s mouth gaped open at the sight, and his hand sagged to his side as he licked his lips and stared. He took a long drink, draining the glass, and set it down, his dress shirt hanging open. “Wow...wow....What...are you wearing?” he asked with a dark smile as he moved closer. The star’s long, silky curls were scattered across his forehead, but the main thing drawing his eye were long legs and the sheer silk stockings he wore.

Char grinned, slowly unbuttoning Draco’s shirt that he was wearing, slowly, to reveal those red lacy panties. He opened the shirt and grinned, also eyeing his boyfriend’s furry chest. It was too much and he reached out to run his fingers through the thicket of hair, licking his lips in turn. “I think you can see what I’m wearing,” he whispered, and sipped his drink, eyeing him over the rim. “I hope you’re pleased.”

Draco was at a loss for words, stammering as his eyes became glassy with need and the front of his dress slacks moved visibly. His cock filled and snaked around front, bulging prominently. “I’m very pleased, incredibly so,” he whispered, and dropped to his knees in front of the younger man and looking up. He ran his hands up Char’s legs, and almost worshipful look on his face, though his caramel eyes darkened with lust. “I live to serve you,” he whispered as he touched.

“Do you?” Char drawled, his accent thicker when he was aroused. His nostrils flared, and jaw shifted as his cock twitched in those little panties - it was a wonder he’d been able to get everything tucked into them. The young man ran his fingers over Draco’s scalp, looking down at him through hooded eyes. “How do you intend on serving your Prince now?”

Draco nosed between the shirt tails and mouthed over Char’s cock, through the lace, his hand on Char’s thigh while he licked over the lace, staring up at him. “By making you come, sire,” he answered, pushing his own down in his dress pants.

Char moaned, and pressed his groin gently into Draco’s face, his hips swiveling as he shrugged off the shirt and let it fall to the floor. He was so hard it was almost painful, and he was more than ready to come under his boyfriend’s ministrations. “Oh god, yes,” he whispered, huskily, “by all means, my Knight. Please do.”

Draco teased his cock until it was so hard, the tip began poking out of the waistband of the flimsy undergarment. Strong hands held the back of his thighs as he positioned his mouth over it, sucking the head just past the fullness of his wet lips. He lapped at the slit, a clear bead of fluid gathering and collecting on his tongue. “You taste like a dream, you know that?” he whispered. “And you look more beautiful than my wildest fantasies.”

“Shit…” Char groaned, lolling his head back on his shoulders as his eyes rolled back at the feel of Draco’s hot, wet mouth around his cock head. He looked back down at him, and rolled his hips minutely, soft curls scattering down around his face, as he bit his red lower lip. “Do I? Mm, Draco… please, I need to feel more. Gods you’re so sexy.”

Draco stood and picked Char up on one swift movement, powerful and strong, carrying him bridal style right into the bedroom. He laid him down a little roughly and began stripping off his own clothes. “I’m not finished tasting you, but if you want more, you will definitely get more,” He said as he discarded his dress slacks and shirt on the floor.

Char spread his legs, and fisted his cock, blue eyes watching Draco’s every move. “I want everything you care to give me,” he whispered, just in those stockings and panties now, eagerly anticipating his lover. “I will be sure to return the favor, hm?”

The older man knelt at the foot of the bed, pulling his braids loose, silver and brown locks falling across his bronzed back and chest. “Just having you here is more payment than a thousand kings could offer,” he whispered, crawling up the bed. He lifted one leg up, kissing along his calf and putting it over his shoulder. Dark, veiny hands ran up and he leaned down to suck harder kisses over Char’s thigh, where lace met creamy skin. “I have no idea what prompted this, but I certainly love it,” he said, gaze devouring the debauched looking young pop star.

“Just wanted you to remember who you have,” Char breathed, watching Draco all but worship him. There was no doubt in the boy’s mind that he was loved. Not that there had been. “I love it when you wear your hair down. Fuck, you look obscene. I want to just crawl inside you and stay there.”

Draco peeled aside the flimsy silk encasing the boy’s erection, and wrapped his full lips around his cockhead once more, sucking him down to the root as he rolled his fat balls in his palm. He moaned around Char’s impressive length, grinding his own into the mattress. Popping off wetly, he smiled up at Char. “You may do as you wish with me. I’m all yours…”

“Then I want you to fuck my mouth,” Char said, the words falling from his red lips lewdly, but effortlessly. Draco brought out the wanton in him, and he could think of nothing more he wanted than to be choked, and impaled by the big man’s cock. “Do it while you suck me off, Daddy,” he grinned, running his fingers though the bodyguard’s hair as he moaned.

The older man raised himself up, his biceps flexing, and turn around on the bed, stretching one leg over Char’s shoulders to straddle him just as he asked. He stroked his heavy cock twice, tapping it on Char’s lips before pressing the tip into his mouth. “Fuck,” he cursed, and resumed sucking Char down as well, his tongue pressing along the veiny shaft, spittle dripping from one corner.

Char swallowed him down, to the root, his throat expanding from the width and length of Draco’s beastly cock. It was sexy, and his eyes began to water all at once, his own hips canting upwards to force his cock more into his lover’s throat. He groaned, his balls twitching with pleasure as his heart rate picked up.

Draco couldn’t stop his hips from jerking when he felt the brunet’s throat close over the tip, and he moaned around his stiff flesh, plump lips constricting around the base. He was close to coming, though he tried staving it off a little longer, not wanting this to end so soon. He found himself thrusting into Char’s mouth faster though, fingers curling into his thighs, bracing against him.

Popping off, Char took a breath, licking his lips. “Oh god, fuck me, Draco,” he demanded, not unkindly, but with wanton abandon. He needed to feel his boyfriend take him, in any position he saw fit, but just to feel him inside, so that they could join together.

Draco moved off the young man, swinging his legs around to lay atop him. He pinned Char down, lips swollen and glistening, holding his wrists above his head as his cock bobbed and slid along the crack of his ass cheeks. “You want it, do you, my lord?” he whispered roughly.

  
“Yes,” Char husked, pressing against the hold on his wrists just to see if he could escape - he didn’t want to - and was pleased when he wasn’t able to. The popstar hooked his ankles around Draco’s waist, his cheeks spreading with the action, and tilted his head up to meet the older man’s gaze. “How do you want to take your Prince? You’ve got him in your grasp, and he’s powerless to do anything to stop you now.”

Draco held Char’s arms down, lubed himself up with one hand and lined himself up over his entrance, staring with blood red eyes down at the handsome young man. “That’s right, powerless to keep me from taking you, plundering you for my own, my royal beauty,” he gasped as he sank inside Char’s wet heat. He bottom out in the first thrust, fully seated inside him and throbbing, and he held his breath for a moment as he held Char down roughly. Releasing his wrists, he tangled his fingers in Char’s long hair and gripped his jaw, licking into his mouth with a growl.

Hands free, Char’s fingers went right into Draco’s hair, holding him in equal measure as they fed from each other’s mouths, tasting and licking, hotly. He clenched his hole, choking the big man’s shaft to egg him on, grinning and nipping at his lips. “Fuck. My knight always knows just how to satisfy,” he drawled, blue eyes burning into fiery maroon.

Char’s heat gripped him tightly; Draco’s lips curled into an animalistic snarl, baring sharp teeth before burying his face in the crook of the Prince’s neck. He sucked a hard bruise against the flesh there, not caring who would see, and not stopping until he felt the tang of blood on his tongue. His hips pounded against Char’s, his pace getting deeper and rougher. He wrapped a hand around the long column of his neck as he kissed ravenously over the bite mark he’d made.

“Jesus, fuck, fuck!” Char cried out, tightening his hold in Draco’s hair, encouraging him more. He loved this side of his boyfriend, how beastly, and feral he could be, it nearly sent him right over the edge just from the sheer power the exuded. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop. You feel so good…”

“You fit me perfectly; like you were made for me,” Draco moaned, licking Char’s blood from his fangs and jackhammering into him relentlessly. He could feel Char’s cock dripping between them, pressed against his belly hard and leaking sticky clear fluid. He reached down to stroke him, thumbing over the slit and spreading the wetness down his shaft.

“And you were made for me,” Char huffed out, and then tugged Draco down to share in a bloody kiss as he scraped his teeth over the plump flesh of the older man’s supple lips. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect specimen than his boyfriend. “Mm, Draco, you are a god!”

Char looked utterly ravished under him, the apples of his cheeks flushed red, his bright blue eyes lidded heavily beneath his dark lashes, but above all, that succulent mouth. Draco nibbled at his upper lip, smearing blood between them, licking even at the pearls of his teeth. How could someone’s teeth be sexy? Draco had no idea, but Charmont’s were. Chestnut curls scattered around his pillow, and the older man suckled his tongue, growling into his mouth, feeling his orgasm welling up inside of him like a storm. “If I’m a god, then what are you, my lord, my only one, for it’s you that I worship,” he whispered, his voice a ragged, deep rumble.

The words that came from Draco’s lips, dripped off so sensuously, and he knew that he meant every last syllable. That, combined with the sheer force in which he was being fucked pushed him closer to the edge, his body reaching the precipice of his passion. He wrapped all limbs around his lover, all but shaking. “Maybe we’re both gods,” he moaned, his eyes blown black. A few more thrusts took him over and with a shout he came, spurting between them as he panted. “Draco!”

“Oh fuck, Char, Char, Char!” Draco cried out, Char’s body quaking around him, and he felt his own climax pulse up his shaft powerfully as he emptied himself inside the gorgeous young man. He dug bruising thumbprints into his creamy thighs, growling and moaning as Char’s body milked every last drop. His hair hung in his eyes, his broad shoulders now dappled with sweat as he gasped harshly and kissed Char roughly, taking his mouth as though it were a sumptuous feast.

Kissing him back, languid and purposeful, Char inhaled through his nose. He pulled back after a moment to gaze at him, smiling and clinging, their sweaty bodies slippery together. “That was amazing, bloody fantastic,” he whispered, nipping at his lips, softer as they both came down from their orgasms. Nothing, nor no one, had ever been like this to the popstar, only Draco. His brave Knight.

Draco returned Char’s kisses, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d never loved anyone the way he loved the young man. “It was. I adore you, my prince,” he murmured softly.

“I love you,” Char whispered, curling into his lover, sleep beginning to overtake him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Char was pent up, he wanted to get out and have a nice dinner, maybe go for a stroll, so he wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders and grinned. “Let’s go out, hm? Get something, and eat it in a park or someplace private?”

Draco kissed Char’s chin and smiled. “I’d love that. I’ll call in the order and pick it up, and we can eat in the park. It’s perfect for a walk, and I don’t think anyone will pester us at this time of night, hmm?” He slid his hands to the small of Char’s back and pulled him against his broad body for a hug.

Char ran his hands up and down Draco’s broad, muscular back, resting his face in the warmth of his boyfriend’s chest. He looked up and met his eyes, smiling, almost regally. “Yes, I think that is good. I highly doubt we’ll be disturbed.”

God, was Draco in love. He wanted to remain focused on his task of finding Char’s stalker, obviously, but more and more he had to admit he was completely besotted over him. He knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the beautiful young man. Draco took his phone out and used an app to order the food. 

In short order it was delivered, and Draco put the sandwiches and drinks in a bag to take with them. He pulled on his brown leather jacket and pulled his long hair into a quick ponytail. “Ready?” he asked, wandering into the bedroom looking for Char.

Char smiled at Draco, smoothing his cream colored button up shirt over his jeans as he brushed a curl from his almost ethereal blue eyes. He was helplessly in enamored also, and knew that his bodyguard turned partner, was the love of his life. “I am, my love,” he nodded, and walked over to kiss his boyfriend, taking his hand so they could leave. Once outside, he took a breath of fresh air, the night cooler than it had been. “What a lovely evening for a stroll. Wouldn’t you agree, my knight?”

Draco entwined his fingers with Char’s, the warm of their palms pressed together, and gazed adoringly at the young man. His messy, loose curls tousled around his head, looking like a halo under the streetlights. “I must agree. But regardless of the ideal weather, it’s a privilege and pleasure to share it with you, above all others.” He kept a keen eye out, looking around cautiously to make sure no one was following them. Fortunately, no one seemed to recognize Char, and there were not many people out. A few older couples walking hand in hand, an errant college student, and he was relieved for the peace and quiet.

“Ah, but you  _ do _ say the nicest things about me, darling,” Char grinned, canting his head over at Draco as they walked. He took in the people around them, really glad no one was bothering them on their romantic stroll to the park so that they could eat. He wasn’t ever much for the fans, at least not to an extreme degree. “I admit, I feel blessed by the Gods to have you at my side.”

Draco brought Char’s hand to his lips, brushing the long, elegant fingers with a gentle kiss. “You are more beautiful than an angel from the heavens - a work of art - and your spirit and soul surpass your external beauty tenfold. I believe we are quite in love, and likely biased about each other, but no harm in that, eh?” he said in a low voice.

“No, none at all,” Char said, his jaw shifting, and the last two words running together while still clearly enunciated. “And thank you, love.” After a bit more walking, he saw a perfect spot, smiling at his boyfriend, and lead him to the bench, patting the area next to him. “Let’s eat, I’m famished.”

The older man took the seat beside him and pulled out their food and beverages, laying a napkin out on his lap. Draco unwrapped his sandwich and waited for Char to take a bite before he did as well. “Roast beef. Excellent,” he hummed around the bite. There wasn’t a sound but for the crickets and frogs, their beautiful evening orchestra filling the warm night air.

“It’s good,” Char nodded, eating with a little more gusto than usual.  He felt at peace though, the cool air blowing through his soft curls as he licked a bit of mayo from his lips and batted long lashes a Draco. The popstar took a pull from his drink and hummed. “God this is bloody fantastic. Thank you, love.”

“It’s my pleasure to eat it with the pleasure of your company,” he answered with a smile.

They ate quietly, and when Draco spotted a stray bit of sauce on the corner of his lips, he leaned in to kiss it off in a silly, affectionate gesture. “Just a bit there, hmm,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” Char whispered, and then kissed him again, flicking his tongue over Draco’s lips. “My brave knight, constantly saving his Prince. Even from the horrors of spilled mayonnaise. My wardrobe and I thank you,” he grinned, gazing lovingly at the sexy older man.

“I’d just as soon strip your wardrobe off and take you like a beast right in those bushes as finish this roast beef sandwich,” Draco chuckled with a predatory wink. “But that might draw the wildlife out. I can attempt to assuage my desires until we get back, hm?”

“Perhaps we fuck in the brush at some point though, yes? I think we should certainly pencil that into our agendas later,” Char grinned, licking his lips as he took another bite of the sandwich, and swallowed some water. “I will hold you to that when we return back to the room though.”  

“You can hold me to anything, my lord,” Draco purred, and finished his bottle, gathering up their trash and looking for a rubbish bin. “I have one small pressing concern now, though...need to find a latrine,” he said with a sheepish grin.

Char chuckled, and nodded, standing up and stretching, rubbing his belly. “There’s one a bit down the path I believe,” he said, rubbing his jaw as he walked over to Draco, and kissed him on his lips once.

Luckily Char was right - naturally - and Draco made his way to the restroom quickly. “Excuse me for only a moment, my love,” he said and slipped inside. Once Draco was out of sight, Char walked down the path a ways, though not too far, and there, he saw someone jogging. He grumbled, not happy about that at all, but hopefully it wasn’t a fan or paparazzi.

As the person drew closer, he was recognizable. “Well, fancy seeing you here, Charmin, was it?” the poncy, dark haired young man said, adjusting himself in his skin tight jogging shorts with an amused smirk. It was Finn, Draco’s former lover, whom they’d run into before.

Char rolled his eyes, feeling queasy at the sight of him, of that skanky rubbish bin before him. “Flint, kindly stop fondling yourself, I’ve just eaten and I have no desire to lose my sandwich. Although if I did, and it got on your shoes, it might be an improvement, you twit,”  the pop star sneered, not happy at all to see him.

“Judging from that flabby ass of yours, wouldn’t be a bad thing, you know. How long you think Draco’s going to keep fucking you in the shameful shape you’re in?” Of course, even Finn could see that was reaching, but it was a catty thing to say, and he was nothing if not catty and more than a little jealous. “Surprised he’s even slumming with the likes of  _ you _ , to be entirely honest.”

Seething with anger, Char stepped closer, his jaw clenched. “He found someone who didn’t spread their legs at the first appearance of a waiting cock, you bloody whore,” he spat, feeling his skin redden from the anger. “And I’m flabby? You look like a walking skeleton.”

Finn threw his head back and laughed, his shaggy dark curls shaking in the process. “Is that so then? He never complained when I was fucking him. And we fucked a lot. He was good, that nice big, meaty dick. Almost a shame he’s wasting it on you,” the young man sneered with a sarcastic, vicious smirk.

Char reared his hand back and slapped Finn right in the face then, which was uncharacteristic of him. “You would do well to keep your mouth closed, in all regards,” he said, seething, almost yelling. “If you had been that good, he wouldn’t be with me, now, you fucking ugly slut!”

Finn’s green eyes widened in shock at the slap, but he was done being “nice”, now. He reared a fist back and popped Char in the jaw, following it up with a sharp jab of something sharp to his shoulder. He had a big, gaudy ring on, and it managed to rip Char’s shirt. “Stupid worthless bitch. He’ll be sick of you soon enough you spoiled little tart!” Finn shouted, all pretense of civility gone.

“Fucking cunt!” Char yelled, his lips bleeding as pushed him to the ground and straddled him, holding him by the hair and punching him in his face over and over. “You’re the bitch!” He was beyond witty retorts, all his anger, jealousy, and pent up frustrations over being stalked was coming out, and Finn was a worthy target.

Blood poured hot and sticky down Finn’s face as he struggled beneath Char, gurgling curses but weakening rapidly. “Fuck you, fuck you!” he shouted as loudly as he could, scratching the pop star and yanking at his hair, at anything he could reach.

***

Draco unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out, relieving himself with a long sigh. He hadn’t been there much more than a couple minutes when he heard a scuffle outside. He quickly tucked himself back in as he scrambled back outside to look for Char, make sure he was alright.

“Char?”

He came out and saw Char atop Finn - his former lover - the two young men going at each other rather ferociously. “Holy hell, Char!” he said, quickly grabbing the young man and hauling him off Finn. “What the fuck, Finn? Get out of here you stupid cunt!” he yelled roughly at the dark haired young man.

Finn leapt to his feet at that. “Fuck you, you piece of shit! Draco, when you’re fucking done with this loser call me,” he shouted before running off.

“Motherfuck, what was that about? Did he hurt you, love?” Draco said, pulling Char to the side and kneeling down to inspect him closely. Char nearly ran back after Finn, his blood pumping hot in his veins, his eyes stormy as looked down and let out a deep breath, seeing Draco there.

“I’m alright, baby. He got me in the jaw, and the shoulder, scratched me, but he got the worst of it. Fucking ponce, he is! I…” he shook, taking another breath, rubbing his hand over his face. “I shouldn’t have ever slapped him, but the bloody awful, provoking things he said, about you… fucking you…”

Draco grew enraged just hearing it and seeing the pain in Char’s eyes. “What the hell? What did he say? I feel nothing for him, I hope you know that! It’s you my heart beats for, only you. Whatever he said, I’m certain it was lies,” he said, looking down the path furiously. He had half a mind to run Finn down and pummel him. He gently tugged them off to the side, kneeling in the grass and pulling him down. “Let me help you, you’re bleeding.”

“I know, my love,” Char said, knowing that Draco loved him, and only him, but it had been so painful and rage-provoking to hear those words. He let his lover guide him, nodding, with a small smile, which made him wince from the pain. Finn had a pretty strong right hook, even if the popstar wouldn’t admit it. “He said… well, he spoke of your…  _ meaty _ and sizable cock, for starters…”

Draco groaned and blanched visibly, shaking his head. “Yes, well, he’s a base and foul, disgusting thing that I  _ wish _ I’d never met. I regret ever spending a minute with him, truthfully. People from the gutter belong there, and there he will always remain. He’s nothing more than a mistake in my past, Char. It’s  _ you _ I adore, you have my heart fully,” he said as he used a small pocket knife to cut off the portion of his shirt that had been bloodied.

Char watched Draco, mesmerized as he was tended to. Nodding slowly, yet again, he licked his lips, brushing a sweaty curl from his eyes. He felt queasy from the fight, having just eaten before. The night had been so beautiful until that rubbish had come along to sully it, or try to. “I concur, love, and I adore you. You too, have  _ my _ heart.”

Draco tenderly and carefully cleaned the wound, his golden amber eyes full of love when he looked at Char. In truth, this young man was the most beautiful thing inside and out that he’d ever seen, but more than that, he loved him, he adored him, and he wanted to protect him from anyone or anything ever harming him. “I am so sorry he did this,” he murmured softly, cutting off some fabric from his shirt to wrap around Char’s arm. He gently touched Char’s jaw, barely touching him but he could see a small bruise blooming there. “Let me get you back to the hotel, okay?” He leaned forward and brush his own lips against Char’s softly, keeping them connected and breathing slowly, feeling the energy and warmth flowing through him.

The boy was in a daze then, a love filled haze surrounding him as he felt Draco’s energy and his feelings. It wasn’t hard to do so, nor was it difficult to return them. He loved him with all his heart, and that was why he’d gotten so upset with Finn, but he knew that he wouldn’t be replaced, just like he was aware that he could never want another how he wanted the man before him. “Ok, my brave knight,” he whispered, and then leaned in to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders so his boyfriend could help him stand up. He didn’t need help with that really, but feeling the strength his lover had, always made his stomach flutter. “And it wasn’t your fault. I started the fight, physically, when I slapped him.”

“Yes, well, I know he had it coming, the idiot. He’d best hope to never run into us again. He wouldn’t survive the beating I could give, that’s for sure. Don’t apologize. I’m proud you stood up for yourself and for me...but I don’t want you getting hurt again, alright?” The older man helped him stand and encouraged him to lean on him as they walked, one strong arm steady around his waist.

“I know, you would obliterate the twit,” Char laughed, fantasizing about that as they walked. “I’ll behave myself from here on out, my love,” he promised.

***

In short order, they were back at the hotel, and Char laid on the couch, sighing once he’d taken off his shoes. “Bloody hell, what a night,” he said, laughing, and making room for Draco. “It started off nicely though, and it was quite gratifying punching Flint in the face.”

Draco wasn’t about to correct Char on the name, wasn’t worth it and he didn’t give a single shit about his horrendous ex. “I wish I’d have seen it. You’re very formidable. I think it would be hot to watch you fight like that, to be honest, though on the flip side of that, I’d never want to see you harmed.” The big man grabbed a couple of beers from the mini fridge and sat on the sofa beside Char, removing his shoes as well.

Char playfully snatched a beer, and took a drink, licking his lips as he smiled at Draco. “We could wrestle you know… I may even be able to take you, pin you down,” he flirted, knowing he couldn’t actually take him but it could be hot to try. “I’m well enough. Just a scratch on the jaw there.”

Draco flipped his long braid over his shoulder, stretching his arm along the back of the couch behind Char. “I’d love to see you try, My lord. Your brave knight is quite strong. It wouldn’t be an easily won battle.” He tipped the beer bottle back, letting the amber liquid slip down his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

Char hopped up, once Draco had set his bottle down, as well as having done so to his own, and then suddenly climbed on his lap, taking his wrists and pinning them back above his head with a cheeky grin. “I’ve got you now, don’t I?” the pop star whispered, and leaned in to nip at Draco’s full lips. He wriggled his hips down into the bigger, stronger man’s groin, challenging him to try to get free with a coy, raised brow. “What do you intend on doing about it?”

Draco’s cock twitched with interest in the tight confines of his jeans, and he snarled, lips curling against the sharp white teeth that bit playfully. “What will I do,  _ indeed _ , hmmm, Prince? You do have me now, don’t you?” he whispered. He struggled lightly for a minute before quickly turning his hands and wrapping them around Char’s wrists, pulling them down and behind his back.

With a gasp, Char was bound, and it thrilled him to no end. He wriggled a little and rutted atop Draco, leaning forward to bite at his lips. “That the best you can do?” he flirted.

“I can do far more than this,” Draco answered in a deep voice. His lisp always became a bit more pronounced when he was aroused, and it showed as he engaged powerful thigh muscles and pushed Char to the carpet, kicking out his legs and flattening him. He pinned him down, scraping his teeth over Char’s neck before loosening his grip just enough so he knew the young man could fight back a bit. “Seems you’ve been bested, hmm?”

“Hardly,” Char grinned, the words breathy and rough before he freed his hands and gripped Draco’s braid, pulling lightly as his hips buckled back and forth. His hard cock pressed into the bigger man with each thrust, his skin crimson from the flush. “I’ll get you yet…”

“Fuck,” Draco exhaled, breaking his composure and their little game for a second as Char’s body against his cracked his resolve. He was entirely too tempting, the rosy apples of his cheeks and the glow from their tumbling making him look so much younger than he actually was. He pivoted his hips forward then and leaned down to kiss Char roughly. “I think you have me, my lord,” he replied, letting him get the upper hand before holding him down once more with his muscular weight.

Char wrapped his legs around Draco’s body, panting, and wanton. He dropped the act also and moaned, biting at his lips hungrily. “Oh Draco... _ Daddy _ , take me, fuck me hard, show me how much you only want me,” the Prince demanded huskily as he canted his hips again, his ass lifting a little off the carpet as his heels dug into his knight’s back. “I want you so desperately.”

Draco too could hold back no longer, grinding his hips into the brunet’s as their breathing deepened. “Then you shall have me, as you command it,” he whispered, grunting as he unzipped himself with one hand and pulled his thick cock out. He fumbled with undoing Char’s pants as well, pushing them down his hips a best he could while licking and biting harsh kisses against his full, cherry red lips.

Char helped, until they were both naked and writing together on the floor; he reached over to pull a bottle of lube from the table there and sat it down beside them. “You’re so fucking enticing,” he whispered back, spreading his legs wide for Draco, as he held his face and kissed him again, laving their tongues together languidly.

Draco picked up the bottle and drizzled it over his cock, suckling the brunet’s tongue and sliding them against one another slowly, deeply, mimicking what he’d soon be doing to him below. Dipping a slicked up finger inside Char’s hot, waiting entrance, he curled the thick digit, brushing against the most sensitive part of his body. “Tell me exactly what you want, my Prince, and you’ll have it. Hmm?” he asked raggedly.

“I-” Char trailed off, pleasure surging through his veins, under his skin like a river of fire flowing there, “I want you to fuck me, in any position you’d like, and in any way you want. I need to see what’s in your heart, and at the very core of deepest, darkest desires. Show me something you’ve never shown anyone, or never done with another,” he said, whispering the words as his hole hugged Draco’s thick finger.

Draco’s eyes grew heated as his imagination stirred with images of exactly what he wanted to do. He knelt between Char’s legs, pushing open his thighs, and pulled one bare leg all the way up, bending it to nearly his ear, nipping at his calf and down to his ankle. “Well, I shall start by this, hmmm?” he purred, adding a second and third finger to Char’s tight little entrance as he spit on his balls and rolled them around with his free hand. Like playing a lewd but gorgeous instrument, Draco pleasured the handsome Prince, his own cock leaking heavily as it rested fat on his thigh.

Char was flexible, and as such, it was no issue at all for him to reach forward and stroke Draco’s cock, moaning as he was fucked by those deft, thick fingers that his boyfriend had in his pink hole. “Oh Draco, mmmm, you’re making your Prince extremely pleased. Do you like how my hole feels stretched around your fingers, my knight?”

“Indeed I do, and I’d love to feel it tight around my cock. Do you want to be filled, my beautiful lord? Because I am about to. Need to make sure you can take it though, without hurting you. I’m quite sizable, you know.” The long haired man pushed in and out of him a bit harder, deeper, the lube around his hand making a noisy but gorgeous mess. Char looked so debauched like this, splayed out, cheeks reddened, the plump curve of his ass pressed on Draco’s muscled forearm.

“Oh I’m quite aware of your impressive cock, my knight,” Char moaned, running one hand up his own chest, to play with his nipples. He rolled one, between forefinger and thumb, as he held eye contact with his lover. “And yes, I need to be filled with it, with you, until I’m left a sweaty, spent mess on this carpet.”

Draco brushed the pads of his fingertips deeper inside, feeling the little almond shaped gland inside and drinking in every little sigh and moan. He poured lube generously over his cock with his free hand, staring into Char’s eyes with a fiery gaze. “Are you ready for me, beloved?” 

“Yeah,” Char groaned, hiking his legs up higher for Draco, and holding them under his knees as he spread his legs wide, his glistening hole exposed and winking. “Fuck me, my knight…”

The muscular man groaned, his mouth watering and dick throbbing in his palm as he looked at him, and leaning forward, he rubbed the glistening, fat head of his cock over Char’s opening and pushed in. The breach was delicious, the ring of muscle quivering around him as he got the head in and then went deeper. He groaned as he sank every last inch in, gripping Char’s trembling thighs and holding them around his waist. “With pleasure...and how perfect you feel, Char, as though made for me, made to take all of me…”

“Fuck, fuck-” Char moaned, always astounded at just how big Draco was, even though they’d fucked several times already. He couldn’t ever get enough, he wanted to just be fucked by him for all time. It was impossible, of course, but the thought only urged him to rake his nails down his boyfriend’s back, his legs falling down and hooking tighter as he flicked his tongue over the other’s full lips. “Mm, baby… love it. I want to fuck you all day...all night.”

Draco pivoted his hips, angling his cock to put the most pressure to Char’s prostate as he pounded him. He watched the way the younger man’s cock slapped against his own belly, and gripped him, his hand still slick with lube. Tugging on his hard length, his lips curled to a snarl as he sniffed, struggling to stave off his own climax. “I want to take you endlessly like, this, feel you.” Sweat dripped down his brow as he worked, shoulder and back muscles rippling and glistening in the warm light of the hotel room.

Char groaned, licking into Draco’s mouth as he was fucked just how he liked it. “Oh fuck, baby,” he huffed, his breath ragged and eyes hooded. It only took a few more passes over his prostate and his cock and he the boy was coming hard. He shot over Draco’s fist, as his hole throbbed and clenched, his jaw shifting in a pleasurable cry. “Draco!”

Draco brought his hand up to his own mouth, staring fiercely into Char’s eyes as he licked it clean. He lowered himself to his forearms, nearly folding the boy in half and slammed into him roughly. Burying his face in his neck, he bit down, a hard sucking kiss as he came inside him, groaning his name as he did. “Oh fuck...Charmont...fuck…”

Char’s limbs tightened around Draco’s fingers tugging in his long hair as he was bitten like that. It felt so good, and the pain only added to it. “Draco! Oh fucking-“ he moaned, the last few waves of his orgasm starting to die out as he shuddered and panted.

Draco could feel his come seeping out of the brunet’s abused hole, and shook as he snapped his hips a half a dozen more times, like he didn’t want it to end. “Char. Prince Charmont…look at me…”

Char opened his eyes and looked right into Draco’s, gazing at him with worshipful awe as his over sensitive prostate throbbed with pleasurable pain. He didn’t want it to be over either. “You have my undivided attention, love.”

Draco cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. “Charmont, I never ever want to be without you. I...I’ll love you until the day I die. Marry me, marry please, please,” he begged, his voice rough and deep, amber eyes damp with emotion.

Eyes wide, Char swallowed, and then smiled right away. “Yes, Draco. Gods yes, of course, my love…” he whispered, and pulled him down to kiss him passionately, his eyes watering from the emotion of the surprise proposal. “I love you, always, you have all of me and I cannot imagine walking this earth without you at my side.”

“I truly can’t imagine being without you either, My lord. I will find your stalker, but after that...I don’t want to be apart, I just...I love you.” Draco brushed long loose curls off his face and pressed his lips against Char’s, his breath heavy and his skin warm to the touch upon hearing the acceptance. Of course, he’d hoped he would, but now that he’d answered the older man felt as though his heart would burst through his ribcage with joy.

Char smiled again, leaning into the touch. He had every confidence that the stalker would be found, just like he knew that they would always be together. The pop star didn’t care he wasn’t presented a ring, all that mattered was who he was doing to marry. “I love you, very much and more than I’ve ever loved another. I should think our wedding will be quite the royal affair. A clash of all the major industry titans, as well as the media,” he chuckled, mirth in his eyes, as well as love.

Draco brought Char’s hand to his lips, pressing wet kisses over the pad of each finger reverently. “I suppose I’ll have to get used to that, and I hope there isn’t too much fuss about the old man you’re slumming with, you know?” he laughed.

"Slumming? Hardly,” Char chuffed, playfully, and kissed him softly. “You’re more handsome than most men my age, no, all men my age actually.”

Draco stared besotted at his love. He knew some might be distracted by emotions, but for him it only made him more vigilant. “I’m the luckiest man in the world, then.” He held the curly haired brunet close as they lay and fell into a peaceful slumber.

***

Time passed, and it had been about three months, with no word from Char’s stalker. He was happily engaged, and the ring Draco had gotten him was stunning. It was fit for a king, a platinum Tiffany men’s band with a diamond set in the center. But the popstar needed to get back to work, finish his tour or he feared he might be forgotten. So he set up his next date. A week later and it was nearly time to go on stage. Char was in his usual regal get up, leather pants and all, and warming up backstage. He looked over at Draco and winked. “Almost time… I have a bit of the jitters, since it’s been so long, or it seems so.”

Draco smiled at him and drew near, giving him a quick kiss and squeezing his behind. “You’re going to do so good, love. And I’ll be right here. They all adore you out there,” he said encouragingly.

“Thanks,” Char grinned, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, eager to get on stage even if he was a bit nervous. It was like riding a bike and he knew it. “I hope you’re right though.”

“I’m here, I will keep a close eye on things. You’ll be safe,” he assured him, and couldn’t resist squeezing the star’s leather-clad ass cheek. “Now, go, the fans are waiting,” he said with a smirk. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Char, and he was on high alert tonight.

Char chuckled, and arched a coy brow at Draco before moving back. “Right, I’ll get to it then,” he smirked, and then took a breath, clearing his throat before he went out onto the stage. The pop star began singing his heart out, the fans cheering as his hips swiveled in those leather pants, sweat dripping down his brow.

Draco found it an enormous challenge to not stare at his lover, who grew increasingly appealing as he moved across the stage, cheeks flushed and skin a glow with the glistening glow of sweat. Instead he kept a keen eye out at the audience, looking for anyone suspicious.  

As his eyes scanned the crowd, he noticed one man that stood out, looking out of place amongst the sea of screaming young girls and the smattering of teenage boys: a tall, older man with a pronounced receding hairline, clad in a black leather jacket. Draco moved out from the side of the stage, watching the man. The guy looked to be pushing his way through the crowd to get closer to the front of the stage, and he felt something was off. That is, until the man reached inside his leather coat.

Operating on pure instinct, Draco rushed across the stage, shoving Char out of the way just as the man aimed and discharged a handgun pointed straight at the pop star. The man felt nothing except the force of something pushing him to the ground.

Concert security tackled the man to the ground then as fans began screaming and leaving the area as police began arriving. Char looked up, catching his breath from the fall and saw Draco on the ground and bleeding. He scrambled over to him and yelled out, “Get a bloody ambulance now!”

As the EMTs rushed towards the stage, Char helped Draco’s face, his eyes watery. “My love, my brave knight, are you… I… thank you for saving me. You’re going to be alright.”

It was all noise and chaos above him, vision blurry as he tried to sit up and felt the shades draw tight as he felt sucked right back to the ground.

A moment later, he heard people shouting around him and then saw the face of his beautiful Charmont. Everything came back to him then, and he realized they were in an ambulance and a woman was patting his chest in an effort to get him to lay back. Suddenly, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his shoulder and turned to look. Seeing the blood, he immediately turned back to Char, trying to focus his gaze and see if he’d been harmed. “Are you alright?”

"I’m unharmed, baby,” Char whispered, running his fingers down Draco’s chest. He was far more worried than he was letting on but he wanted to be brave for his knight. “I’m just"…well I need you to lie still alright? Please.”

Draco nodded as he felt the woman inject him with something that made his limbs heavy. He felt angry, helpless, wanted to be awake and mobile to keep Char safe. But the drugs coursed through him and he fell asleep again, hard as he tried to fight it.

Draco opened his eyes and the next thing he knew, he felt clearer, and looked around to see Char by his side. Looking at his arm, he looked back at his beautiful lover. “Did you get shot too?” he asked, his voice rough after everything he’d been through.

“No, you covered me, love. I didn’t get injured at all,” Char assured, smiling at Draco as he stroked his hair lovingly. “They have the shooter in custody, thanks to your bravery.”

“When will they let me out of here? God damn it, I need to talk to him. Find out if he’s the one.” he pressed the nurses button urgently, hoping to ask for his immediate discharge. “I have to talk to him,” he mused again with a heavy sigh.

“It seems like he is the one, and it makes sense, but I won’t go in to it right now,” Char insisted, taking Draco’s hand. “Listen, we’re going to be married, and all this is going to be fine. But first you need to recuperate.”

Draco nodded, knowing the young man was right. All he could do right now was rest to get to one hundred percent again.

***

After two days they finally released Draco from the hospital; fortunately his gunshot wound was not serious and surgery to remove the bullet went smoothly. He had to wear a sling for a couple of weeks, but all in all it wasn’t that bad. Most of all he was relieved Char was okay.

Soon after he’d been released, he was able to speak to detectives regarding Char’s attacker. As it turned out, the man confessed to a plot devised by his employer. What they didn’t anticipate was the man’s confession of who exactly he was working for.

The hulking, bald man - Cordell - rattled his handcuffs and looked smug as he uttered the name: “Mason Verger.”

"Who?” Draco demanded, feeling the name sounded familiar but unsure who it was. He looked over at Char to see if he recognized it too.

“My… he was my first manager…” Char whispered, swallowing hard at the realiation. Mason had seemed interested, and attached, overly so really, which was part of the reason that the popstar had let him go in favor of his current manager. “I just can’t believe he’d do this. Why?”

“Well, since I’ve already told the police, he’s already in custody and I’ve arranged a plea bargain, I see no harm in telling you,” Cordell sneered. “Seeing as how I personally think you’re more trouble than you’re worth. Mr. Verger however had great plans for you, Charmont.”

Draco fumed, clenching his jaw. “To what purpose? What the hell does he want?”

“The original plan was just to kidnap Char and make him his sex slave. A pretty little concubine...though you’re a little old for that if you asked me. Oh how he talked about the things he was going to penetrate you with, you filthy tart,” Cordell said smugly. “But when that didn’t work, I was to shoot to kill. If he can’t have you, no one can, that sort of thing.” he sighed like he was bored and looked at his nails.

Char made a face at that, clinging to Draco. He felt… dirty, and violated, even if nothing had happened, at least not what Mason had wanted. “I need to hear this from him…” the popstar said, quietly, not giving Cordell the satisfaction of a retort to the things he’d said. The boy turned to Draco and sighed. “I need to talk to him…”

Draco didn’t like that idea at all, but he knew Char likely needed closure. He was going to make sure no matter what, the menace would never touch his love. “Yes, we should do that.” He got up then, and wasn’t going to bother to say anything further to the man, but at last he turned. “You should hope and pray you never cross paths with me again, that is all will will say to you.”

Cordell rolled his eyes and smirked. “I should say the same to you,  _ Draco _ . Good day.”

Char looked at Cordell, totally unnerved in all honesty, but he took his boyfriend’s hand in preparation to leave, not saying anything else to him. Draco led them down the hall, stopping to talk to the officer outside the door and explain what they wanted. He nodded gruffly and took them to another holding area, one where they kept the man who’d orchestrated all of this- Mason.

Mason sat in his orange jumpsuit, one leg crossed over the other, with his hands cuffed to the spot on the metal table. He grinned brightly when he saw Char come in, running his tongue over his lips as beady eyes widened with glee.

“Well, well, look at  _ you _ ! The Prince himself has come to pay me a visit!” Mason exclaimed, bowing his head. “I’d pay proper respects but as you can see I’m a bit restrained...for now.” He leaned forward a bit and whispered, “Maybe later though.” With a cackle, he straightened up and eyed Draco, then looked back to Char, who was staying right next to his beau. “Looks like you’ve got someone to give you some good, funny times though. I bet he restrains you at night. Does he use chains? Rope? Oh! Don’t tell me, don’t tell me… I’m getting jealous, Char.”

Char shook his head, and looked at Draco before turning to Mason. “I don’t know what happened to you…. I don’t know why you did all of this to me… to Draco,” he said, not at all happy with how he was being gawked at. “All of this because I let you go?”

“I’m a Verger… no one lets a Verger go you see… papa instilled that in me, in our family line,” Mason answered, a bit of hostility in his tone.

“It’s easy enough to see why you wanted him, but killing him? I would say it’s insane, but I can clearly see you’re a sadistic, evil monster with all your faculties in order. I expect you to pay the ultimate price for your deeds. And should the law ever fail, you will have me to answer to. You won’t wish that on your worst enemy...or yourself.” Draco cracked his knuckles, muscular biceps flexing through his shirt as he glared at the man with pure hatred.

Mason’s eyes shifted back and forth as he laughed at the whole scene. “Fantastic! Yes! Though I would have to suggest you lay off the _ ‘roids _ there….” he said, and then winked at Char, “It shrinks those right up and we can’t have  _ that _ now can we? Tsk Tsk.” The blond waited a moment, shaking his foot as though he were thinking or maybe bored. “If I couldn’t have him, I didn’t want anyone else to. He’s a prize piggie. I had big plans for you, Charmont, and you hindered them. Bad little pigs get punished, or you would have been.”

“Fuck you, Verger. Char, we should go now,” Draco said, his voice a low warning, a dangerous edge to it. From what the prosecutor had told him earlier, they were going to put him away as long as possible. It would be tough what with all his money and resources, but the man was not going to let anything ever harm Char, if he could help it.  

Mason blew Char and then Draco a little kiss as the popstar nodded, his skin crawling from the interaction. There was no logic here, no real answers aside from the insanity that Mason was providing. The boy could tell that he was deriving some sort of sick pleasure from the whole thing, and more than that, he was thoroughly creeped out. “Yeah, let’s go, my love.”

“Leaving so soon? A pity…. But if you’d like to come back, Char, please do.”

Draco took Char’s hand, scowling and flipping Mason off as they exited. “That asshole is disgusting. Never again will he touch you, my love, not as long as I’m alive.”

“He really made my stomach turn,” Char said, squeezing Draco’s hand as they walked out. “I’m just glad he’s locked up, and now we can get on with the tour, and importantly our lives. We have a royal wedding to plan, afterall.”

Draco stopped as they walked outside to the car, pressing a hot kiss into the boy’s lips. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you. I only hope I can show you how deeply I hold you in my heart.”

Char’s eyes dilated then, all thoughts of Mason gone in an instant as he looked up at Draco through his lashes. “I believe you,” he whispered, over his fiance’s lips, “and I want you to know I feel the same. We are equal, and I love you fiercely.”

Draco opened the door and helped Char in before rounding the car to get in the driver’s seat. He started it and drove in silence for awhile, unspeakably happy with knowing the men who’d tried to hurt his love had been apprehended. When he’d taken this job, he’d no idea it would have culminated in this. It was a dream come true, a dream he’d spend his life sharing with his own Prince Char, and the popstar was equally elated. Soon enough they’d be married and have their own happily ever after.

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
